You look familiar
by CrestofGlee
Summary: Rachel and Quinn knows each other longer than they think. What happens when Rachel remembers Lucy Fabray from Grade school. What happened to them. slightly AU. Faberry/Barcy Barbra and Lucy flashbacks
1. Chapter 1   So Glad I Found You

**You look familiar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

**You look familiar**

**I would just like to say thanks to FeelingGrey for helping making the story easier to read and fixing a errors.**

Rachel and Quinn have known each other longer than high school however they both don't realize it until it's almost senior year.

**Chapter 1**

'_Wait a minute, Quinn is Lucy Caboosey',_ Rachel stands there shocked after their performance of Born this way. '_Maybe….but I have to make sure, I am sure I have photos somewhere in the attic from the stuff my dad's kept from my childhood'._

"_Rachel, I want to lock up, you coming?" Mr. Schue asks._

"_I'm coming" Rachel replies._

'_I'm sure it's in here somewhere'._ "2006… , no 2005… ,no 2004… yes!" Rachel mumbles while she gets more and more excited. Rachel flicks through all the memories of 2004. '_There I am the first time I won the junior singing competition'._

"Aha there's the photo I've been looking for" Rachel exclaims. "There's Lucy sitting right next to me in the grade photo". I wondered what happened to her after she left in 2006. I need to go to Quinn and find out what happened.

Rachel knocks on the door of the Fabray house. Judy Fabray opens the door. "Hi, Rachel is it?", Judy greets a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray, yes I'm Rachel. Is Quinn here?".

"Yes she is, come in, while I go get her for you".

"Thanks Mrs. Fabray".

"Honey there's someone here to see you".

"Coming mom" Quinn screams back which sounds like it came from the other side of the house.

"Rachel what do you want?" Quinn looks irritated at Rachel.

"Can we speak somewhere privately?", Rachel asks Quinn.

"Why don't we go to my room".

"Okay, sounds private enough". Rachel followed Quinn through the house. When they arrived at her room, Quinn locks the door behind her.

"Why are you here, Rachel?".

"Uhm..." Rachel decides it's better to show her then tell her, so she takes the grade photo out of her handbag and hands it to Quinn.

"Where did you get this?", Quinn started to get mad.

"Who is in this photo Quinn?".

"That's me sitting there in the front, why are you doing this Rachel. What's the point of showing me this Rachel?", Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"That's not my intention Quinn, who is sitting next to you on that photo?".

"My only friend through grade school, Barbra. I wonder what happened to her after grade school we never saw each other again. I miss her alot she was a true friend", the tears were starting to stream down Quinn's face. She tried to wipe them away but it wouldn't stop.

"You know, she was the only true friend I ever had, ya we accept each other in the glee club but I can tell none of them wants to be friends with me, the fact I still have no real friends at this school. She was the only one I ever had….Rachel why on earth did you bring me this photo".

Rachel herself tried to stop the tears, her only reaction was to embrace Quinn. Quinn rests her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I miss her so much, what I wouldn't give to see her again", Quinn continued.

Rachel could feel her blouse getting wetter. "Quinn", Rachel's voice came out rough.

"Ya?".

"Barbra isn't gone".

"Yes she is and if she ever sees me again she wouldn't know that it's me, what don't you get about it", Rachel could barely make out the words through Quinn's sobbing.

"Quinn, I'm Barbra", Rachel says very quietly.

Quinn becomes rigid and removes herself from Rachel. "Rachel what is wrong with you?".

Rachel feels taken aback. "Fine if you want to be like that", Rachel storms out of the room, tears in her eyes and leaves the photo behind with Quinn. Quinn stares at the photo and recognizes Rachel. Realization hits Quinn at that moment. Quinn sprints out the room. '_I'm glad I still have my cheerleader fitness'. _She catches up to Rachel just as she was exiting the front door. "Rachel wait, Rachel please stop. I'm sorry, I know your Barbra I can see the resemblance on the photo. Please can we go back to my room and talk about this?", Quinn screamed as she rushed to Rachel.

"So you can be mad at me for something that I'm not to blame for, no thanks", Rachel says while walking towards the gate.

"Rachel please we need to talk about this, I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself for letting you go", Quinn puts one hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel relaxed a little, "Fine, sorry I tend to over dramatize everything".

They silently walk back to her room. "It really is you", Quinn says softly as she sinks down on the bed and bursts into tears.

"Quinn what's wrong?".

"Rachel I am so… so sorry", Rachel embraces Quinn from the side.

"It's not your fault we separated".

"No, I mean the way I am towards you these past years….the crazy bitch hell-bent on destroying your life thing….why didn't you ever tell me about this and why now?", she said staring at Rachel.

"I didn't know it until yesterday after we performed 'Born This Way' and it isn't as if we were on speaking terms", Quinn flinched at the last part.

"Didn't you see the posters of me around school?", Quinn looks at Rachel with a curious look.

"What posters?", Rachel looks at Quinn with confusion written all over her face.

"Never mind".

"Quinn didn't you ever think that I was Barbra all these years?".

"Yes…no…maybe…I don't know. The first time I saw you I thought you looked a bit like her but then afterwards I tried to push the resemblance between you and Barbra out of my mind…but I couldn't so I decided to bully you".

"Oh", was all Rachel could get out.

"Rachel, do you think it's too late to get back what we had after all that's happened?".

"I don't think so, I don't want to think so, it's not too late, but I think we just have to give it time to get it back".

Quinn looks at Rachel with the most earnest look whilst holding Rachel hands, "I promise Rachel, that I will do anything to get back what we had, no more bitching, rivalry or any of that".

Rachel couldn't help but ask the next question, "why did you leave Quinn?".

"I had to".

"What do you mean 'had to' Quinn?", Rachel made quotation marks.

"I couldn't take it anymore in that damn school…the bullying and the teasing got too much".

Quinn looked like she was ready to kill someone, her hands tightened around Rachel's, "Ow! Quinn calm down….you're hurting my hands".

Quinn let out a sigh, "S-Sorry…did I hurt you bad?", Quinn looked at Rachel's hands, "no I'm fine….I don't understand why you're so mean towards everyone, if you been in the same situation many times yourself?".

"I think I have that one figured out though it sounds really selfish and it makes me feel like even more of a bitch….in my mind I thought it was payback for all the times I went through it, so I belittled people just because it will make me feel better….I targeted you most of all because you reminded me most of my past all the time….you reminded me of Barbra all the time, the way you were always up in everyone's business….the way you could easily speak your mind….the way you stood up for yourself which I liked because you would always protect me from the bullies back then. See, you were the one I hurt by leaving. I felt terrible about that", she didn't even finish the sentence and the crying got worse.

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel just put her arms around Quinn, "it will all be okay".

"How are you so calm about all this?", Quinn managed to get out.

"I'm not I'm I", Rachel started crying, "I'm really glad I have you back Quinn. I, like you don't have any real friends. Every time I would see Lauran around school, I would instantly be reminded of you, sort of, Lauran is like the meaner, less shy person you were…Do you remember the day we first met?".

"Ya, it was in the second grade at the beginning of the second semester".

_**Flashback: Grade 2 second semester**_

Lucy was sitting at the cafeteria table, alone, it was lunchtime and she was sitting all by herself, like always._ 'I hate school. No one likes me here. Oh no someone is approaching this table'._

"H- Hi", Lucy said a little scared.

"Hi", '_This girl is mixing sadness with excitement'._

"I'm Lucy, who are you and what do you want from me?".

The brunette started to cry, "may I please sit with you?".

"What!...who sent you here?, are you just going to tease me?".

Barbra just shook her head.

'_I can't let this girl sit alone'._"Okay you can sit here, I don't bite", Lucy said with a little smile.

Barbra sat down next to Lucy, "why aren't you sitting with someone else, why me?", Lucy asked.

"Everyone else chased me away after a day or two", Barbra replied.

"I'm sorry they were so mean to you, you can sit here and I will never chase you away".

'_I don't care if I'm her last resort at least I am an option'._

At that Barbra smiled, "Really?".

"Yes really", Lucy herself smiled.

"So why did everyone chase you away?", Lucy asked.

"I'm really annoying, I talk too much…you can tell me when I do that so I'll stop".

"Yes I will", Lucy giggled._ 'I may have just finally gotten a friend and she is honest about who she is'. _

"Do you want half of my chocolate bar?", Lucy asks Barbra.

"Sure thanks", Barbra smiled_. 'Maybe I will have someone that likes me as a friend and not chase me away'._

'_I like this girl she doesn't even care that I am very chatty',_ Barbra thinks to herself_. _

"So tell me a bit about yourself?".

"Okay, well my name is Barbra, I love to perform, singing and dancing and acting. I love gold stars and I dream of one day of being a big star…what about you?", Barbra says while looking up at the clouds.

"That's nice…well I love watching movies….I love all sorts of sweets and chocolates, I don't know what I want to be yet. And I can sing a bit better than others can", Lucy said while Barbra just smiled at her.

The bell rang. "I got to get to class, thanks for sitting with me, Barbra".

"No thank you Lucy, what class do you have now?".

"Maths with Mrs. Harbour, I used to have class with Mr. Grogin but he's gone".

Barbra beamed at this, "me too, so we can walk together?".

"I would like that", Lucy smiled at Barbra.

Arriving at class it looked like they were early, "hey Lucy why don't we sit at the back corner?".

"Sure". They went to the back of the classroom and waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

The class was over very fast and Lucy and Barbra exited the classroom.

"Lucy what period you have now?".

"English with Mr. Fardin, you?".

Barbra's expression changed from happy to a little disappointed, "reading with Mrs. Lopez".

Lucy knew the whole school like the palm of her hand, "that's right next to mine so we could walk together?", Lucy offered.

Barbra smiled at her and hooked her arm in with Lucy's. '_I really like how it's so easy to make her happy'._

Class ended and it was time to go home, "ummm… Barbra I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at recess tomorrow?".

"Really, I'd love to", Barbra hugged Lucy and she hugged back.

"See you tomorrow", Lucy smiled and waved at Barbra while she did the same.

_**End of Flashback**_

By the end of the memory Quinn and Rachel was smiling, "you know, Rachel the first night after I met you….", Quinn says to Rachel with tears forming again in her eyes.

"Yes, Quinn?".

"It was the first school night I went to sleep without crying….every single school night I would cry myself to sleep because even back than in Grade 1 I got bullied for the way I look", Quinn lays her head on the side of Rachel's shoulder.

"You were not the only one", Rachel said with a slight eye roll.

Quinn looked at Rachel with curiosity and tears in her eyes, "what do you mean, Rach?".

"I too went to sleep at night crying myself to sleep…the whole time in first grade I was from table to table people kicking me out the next day or excluding me from their conversations….Quinn, that day you let me sit with you meant the world to me because you liked me and didn't chase me away the next day", Rachel having a slight smile on her face as she finished the last sentence.

"Rachel, you made me feel the same way….that day would stay in my memory as one of my favorites forever….when you came up to talk to me, I thought that you were going to tease me...but you came to me with those sad eyes, I instantly felt you were rejected and I know how that feels, rejecting you was the last thing I was going to do….Though I did like you a lot, you were always so chatty, you would chat about anything and everything, you were someone who can sat with me and was nice to me and you easily broke the silence….Rachel if it wasn't for you, by fifth grade I would have probably killed myself", Quinn staring sobbing.

"Quinn are you serious?...why?", Rachel grabbed Quinn into an embrace.

"Rachel you made my life a lot better….you were like a light through all the darkness….I looked forward to just seeing you at school, from the moment I got home till I arrived at school. Bullies knew to stay away from me when you were near me, after you got Joshua expelled for bulling me in Maths….but that's not the biggest part of it….you knew how to be a friend, a genuine friend….if I needed someone to play with me or chat to you were there….Rachel I always wanted to say thanks for being my friend for all those years….I never regretted being friends with you", Quinn couldn't stop sobbing.

Rachel grabbed Quinn into another tighter hug, "it's okay Quinn….It will all b…", now Rachel got even more emotional than Quinn, "Quinn, I know I said that we have to wait for our friendship to heal by itself, but I don't want to wait, life is too short for that , what do you say?".

"I don't know?" Rachel's face fell.

"Of course Rachel, why do you even ask?", and Quinn hugged Rachel so tightly that she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Quinn you're squeezing the life out of me", Quinn laughs at her and releases her.

"Sorry, Rachel umm… do you want to stay for dinner?".

"Well, I-" Rachel started.

"Rachel….want to know a little secret I never told anyone else?", Quinn looked with a mocking raised eyebrow.

"Yes, what deep dark secret does Miss Fabray have?", Rachel says with a mocking shocked expression on her face.

"I'm also a vegan", Quinn says to Rachel slowly.

"I knew it!", Rachel squeals.

"How?".

"Simple, you never ate anything in the cafeteria and once when Mercedes gave you that chocolate milk you flinched at it and quickly tossed it into the garbage and when we had snacks at that party you wouldn't take anything but chips and dip….but what confirmed my suspicion was the hotdog Finn got you for lunch I could see from a distance that you were yelling at him about it", Rachel looks outside the window.

"Rachel you were spying on me and Finn weren't you?", she said trying to contain her amusement with Rachel looking ashamed at what she said.

"I'm sorry….I tend to be a Nancy Drew sometimes".

"No probs, Rach", she waved it over.

"So you staying for dinner?".

"I'll have to ask my dads, but I think it will be okay".

"I'll be right back", Quinn said and exited her room.

Rachel decided to look around the room. '_It's very minimalistic and yet it feels like anything more would make it look crowded. There is the square lamp. Everything is in lime green with hints of azure everywhere'._

"Rachel my mom says it's okay if you stay for dinner, why don't you call your dads and find out if it's okay with them?".

"Okay I'll call them now".

She dialed a number really fast, "hi daddy, I called to ask if I can please stay over at the Fabrays for dinner?".

"Sure, pumpkin.…it's date night so we'll be out all night, so have fun".

"Thanks daddy. Tell dad I said Hi. Bye".

"Will do pumpkin, bye", Rachel then hangs up the phone.

"They said yes", Rachel squealed.

'_I have never seen Rachel so happy before'. _

"Yes", Quinn gave Rachel one of the biggest smiles she has ever seen Quinn do.

"Lets go eat, Barbra".

"Sure thing, Lucy". '_I didn't even flinch when she said my real name', Quinn thought._

While they were having dinner, "Quinnie, what brought all this on?" Judy asks.

"Mom doesn't Rachel look familiar to you?".

"She sort of looks like-" Judy stopped knowing how much it upsets her daughter.

"Mom, it's okay….Mom this is Rachel _Barbra_ Berry", Quinn puts emphasis on Barbra.

"You mean grade school Barbra who used to visit you a lot and you visited her a lot too?".

"Yes, exactly her", Quinn puts on a smile that is not fake, but real.

"Quinnie that is wonderful news" Judy beamed.

"I wouldn't have noticed you were Barbra, Rachel….you changed a lot….longer hair and everything".

"I know, I hated having short hair and I grew into my body", Rachel says softly.

"Your mother is nice Quinn", Rachel sits down on Quinn's bed.

"Yeah she got a lot nicer when she kicked out my dad", she says it as a fact with no emotion at all.

"Oh, I wanted to compliment you on your room".

"Thanks I chose the colors, you really like it?".

"Like it? I love it".

"Hey Rach, can you come and stand next to me? I want to see something in the mirror. "Okay" . Rachel stood next to Quinn in the mirror.

"I thought you might look sexier than me but we have like the exact same body size and shape".

"Umm… Thanks".

"I mean it Rach, you have a stunning body", Rachel's face got bright red at that comment.

"We'll look at the time…I better go home".

"Rachel, why don't you sleep over here it is a Friday night and your parents know you're here?".

"Okay why not".

Rachel and Quinn talked till early in the morning. They discussed what happened in middle school. They remembered the good times in grade school and everything.

"Rachel can I ask you something?".

"Sure, what is it Quinn?", Rachel was standing opposite Quinn and playing with the end of her dress.

"Close your eyes. I want to show you something", Quinn had a small smile on her face.

"Okay", Rachel just smiled.

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2  Love's Messy

**You look Familiar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

**Thanks for FeelingGrey for helping me with the story. Fixing the errors and helping here and there.**

**Chapter 2**

_And Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel. _

Quinn leans back and looks astonished, looking her eyes with Rachel's. "Rachel, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Quinn was about to turn around when she was grabbed by Rachel. Rachel lips smashed into Quinn's and with that they fell to the floor. Quinn making a small "oompf" sound as they hit the ground.

"That was the best kiss ever", Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear while on top of the blonde. Quinn just giggles.

Rachel was about to kiss her again when Quinn pushed her away.

"Rachel, don't you think we should talk about this?" Quinn's face turns serious.

"What's there to talk about, that kiss was amazing and I might be bi-curious", Rachel puts on an innocent face.

"Rachel, that's exactly why we should chat", Quinn said turned on by Rachel's hot breath on her face.

"I guess", Rachel stands up looking irritated by it.

"Rachel, I honestly don't know what to say about what we just did", Quinn puts her face in her hands frustrated and embarrassed.

"How about we love each other?" Rachel looking really happy about what she just said.

"That's not possible, how can we love each other if we have been enemies for 3 years", Quinn still not looking at Rachel.

"It's as possible as me having two gay dads. Quinn look at me please," Rachel starting to scream at Quinn.

"No, Rachel. Stop screaming at me! I'm not a dog", Quinn yelled through her hands.

"Sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to. I'm so confused", Rachel sat down next to Quinn. "Quinn, why don't I tell you what I felt when we kissed and then you tell me what you felt?...and remember be honest", Rachel calmly asks Quinn.

"Okay, sounds like a start".

"When you kissed me, I felt like I wouldn't ever regret this moment, that nothing could come between us and that I didn't care that I was kissing a girl. That kiss made me feel alive", Rachel smiled at Quinn.

Quinn removed her hands from her face, "you mean that Rachel?"

"All of it. Quinn I don't care about anyone else but you. You made me more happy than anyone has made me in a long time", Rachel puts her hand on Quinn's hand.

"Rachel that kiss….that kiss made me feel complete like I don't know how I survived without it. You are an amazing kisser Rachel", Quinn staring at Rachel.

"Oh, am I?" Rachel starts to tease Quinn.

"Yes you are. Finn kisses too clumsy, Puck is too sloppy and Sam almost always swallows my mouth". Rachel and Quinn look at each other and burst out in laughter.

"Way to….go Quinn…,you…know just how…to kill the…mood", Rachel still laughing and hardly getting the words out.

"Rachel, maybe we are just confused and confusing love for missing each other", Quinn striking realization.

"Maybe, I guess you are right", Rachel said extremely disappointed.

"What now?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, go on as if nothing happened?" Quinn suggested.

"I don't know if I can do that", Rachel expressed feeling nauseous.

"Rach why don't we kiss one more time and see what happens?" Quinn sees Rachel won't give in so easily.

"Okay", Rachel looks a little excited.

Rachel and Quinn leaned in to kiss each other.

Rachel's hand tangle's in Quinn's hair. Quinn's does the same a little later.

Quinn and Rachel fall back on the bed.

"Ve..rdi..ct?" Rachel asks out of breath.

"do- you- need to ask? Man hands", Quinn looks at Rachel playfully.

"Look pretty miss perfect that was the best kiss of my life", Rachel looks really mad.

Quinn turns around to be on top of Rachel. This time Quinn smashes her lips into Rachel's.

"Quinn Lucille Fabray, get of that girl this instant!" Judy stands in the doorway.

"Crap I forgot to lock the door after we came back in", Quinn whispers to Rachel.

"What is it, Mom?" Quinn looks a little ashamed at her mother. _How dare she just bust in here like that. It's called privacy._

"Quinn what is going on here?" Judy looks at Rachel, who has a very sheepish look on her face. She looks back at Quinn, "Quinn?"

"Mom, there is nothing going on here", Quinn wants to yell but feels it would only make things worse.

"Quinn, laying on top of another girl isn't nothing?" Judy puts both her hands on her hips.

_Damn, my mother was always so perceptive at the wrong times. _"Mom, you know the answer and I know you don't like it. But I love Rachel. I don't care if she is a girl. She is the one I want to be with", Quinn said looking weak and tired in front of her mother.

"Quinnie, I don't care that you love Rachel. There is nothing more in the world I want for you but to be happy. I won't let things like this get in our way ever again. Come here and give me a hug", Judy reached out her arms to Quinn.

Quinn hugged her mom back. They stood like that for a while.

"I actually wanted to know if you want some vegan chocolate cake? I bought it earlier", Judy looks at both girls.

"Rachel, do you want some cake?" Quinn looks over her shoulder at Rachel.

"Yes, I would love some chocolate cake", Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"Good, I'll bring up some cake", Judy had one hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, we'll come get it downstairs", Quinn smiles at Judy. "And thanks mom", Quinn says sincerely to her mom.

"For what Quinnie?" Judy smiles back at Quinn.

"For not throwing me out of the house for it".

The previous memory of being thrown out makes her eyes sting a little.

"I would never do that again, you're my daughter and I respect your decisions and preferences in life. I will always love you, Quinnie", Judy smiles even bigger at Quinn.

"Thanks", is all Quinn managed to say.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me", Judy says as she is leaving the room.

"Wow, your mom took that really well", Rachel looked at Quinn with sparkling eyes.

"Well, we became a lot closer once she kicked my dad out of the house", Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Don't you miss him?"

"A little, but mostly I'm glad. He was always pushing me to do better and punishing me if I don't meet up to his expatiations", Quinn looks down on her feet.

"Quinn, that's terrible. Why haven't you told anyone about this", Rachel looks mad but still has a calm voice.

"Rachel, I had no proof. That's what I never had. So complaining wouldn't help", Quinn puts on a straight face.

"Let's forget about it then, It's okay….he can't do that to you anymore", Rachel cups Quinn's chin and gives her a little kiss.

"Let's go get some chocolate cake, I'm kind of hungry", Rachel giggles as Quinn's stomach growls.

"You're the best person in the world, Rachel", Quinn smiles at her.

"This chocolate cake is absolutely one of the best I've ever tasted", Rachel takes another bite.

"Yeah…my mom buys it in this small bakery. Ham's Delights", Quinn says with a smile.

Rachel giggles at the name. "Ham's Delights sounds like a place where they make ham snacks".

"No, only sweet type things. No piece of meat anywhere", Rachel's giggling got Quinn giggling. "Rachel you have a contagious giggle".

"I know", Rachel is still giggling. "Quinn, your giggle is making me giggle".

"My stomach is starting to hurt a little. We are not good for each other", Quinn still giggling.

Rachel starts to choke on a piece of cake.

"Rachel!" Quinn got up lighting fast to be at Rachel's side. She uses the Heimlich maneuver on Rachel. Rachel spits out the piece of cake choking her.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Quinn really worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. You saved my life", Rachel voice still groggily after the piece of cake she choked on.

"It was nothing", Quinn smiling at Rachel.

"It wasn't nothing, if you didn't do that I could've died you know", Rachel's eyes starting to form tears.

"Why are you crying Rach?" Quinn looking worried.

"I really love you, Quinn", Now the tears are starting to roll off of Rachel's face.

Quinn smashed her lips into Rachel's. "I love you too Rachel", Quinn whispers in between kisses.

"Let's go back to my room, It's easier to do this there."

"Good Morning, Quinn!" Rachel taps on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn looks at her watch. "Rachel it's six in the morning. Why are you *Yawn* waking me up?" Quinn moaned. "It's Saturday Rachel, go back to sleep", Quinn pulled the covers over her head.

"But it's six am already", Rachel stating.

"Yes, it's six and it's Saturday. The one day I get to sleep late. I sleep until 8. We were up until 2 in the morning. Do you have some sort of hyper Berry power or something", Quinn moaned from underneath the covers.

"No, I just have a habit of waking up at this time in the morning….earlier if I slept enough", Rachel could hear Quinn snoring again.

"Ready to get up now, Quinn?" Rachel asks.

She sees the time is now 9:15. "I guess. How did you sleep Rachel?"

"I slept fine. Your bed is so soft. How about you?"

"Yeah until I woke up at 6. But further on nicely thanks".

"I made us some apple pancakes. Your mom said I was free to use whatever I wanted in the kitchen", Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"Sounds delicious. I'm really hungry right now".

"Then let's go get some", Rachel beamed.

"Why do you always have so much energy?" Quinn looked at Rachel with a disgust face. _I don't hate Rachel. I just don't like morning people so much. With their energy and everything from the moment they wake up._

"I'm a morning person. I get up and feel great from the get go", Rachel too hyper to notice Quinn irritancy with it.

"Wow, you make some insanely delicious apple pancakes. This is the best thing I have ever tasted. You are so awesome", Quinn looking at Rachel with wonder.

"You seriously think they're that amazing?" Rachel looks stunned at Quinn.

"Who knew you were such a great cook!" Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Thanks, Quinn. Anyways while you were asleep, something sprang up in my head. How come we didn't know each other's last names?" Rachel looking at Quinn with inquisitive eyes.

"You don't remember. We only had class together in the second grade, teachers only called us by our first names. All those other years we didn't have one class together. It's kind of funny how we didn't even ask each other about our last name", Quinn puts down the piece of pancake and giggles at Rachel.

"Oh! That is really weird", Rachel just giggles a little and finishes her apple pancake.

"I really glad we found each other again. I'm happy without even faking it", Quinn smiles at Rachel.

"Are you serious? I'm glad I'm making a difference in someone's life", Rachel beams at Quinn.

"I'm sure you made a difference in someone else's life", Quinn half smiles at Rachel.

"I don't know maybe. I kind of think it's mostly negative", Rachel sighs.

"Rachel do you want to watch a movie and not watch it?" Quinn raises a eyebrow and smirks.

"How can you watch a movie and not watch it?" Rachel looks dumbfounded.

Quinn stands up and stands in front of Rachel. "Because we are doing this", Quinn gives Rachel a light kiss on the mouth.

"Let's go 'watch' a movie", Rachel makes a gesture with her fingers.

"What are we going to watch?" Rachel asks.

"How about this one? It's a romantic comedy", Quinn suggests.

"Okay. What does it matter. We aren't going to watch it anyways", Rachel smirks at Quinn.

"Yep" Quinn pops the DVD into the machine and sits next to Rachel on the long sofa.

"Rachel, what are we going to do about Finn?" Quinn looks worried.

"What do you mean?" Rachel having no idea what's she's talking about.

"I mean, ummm Finn and I are dating", Quinn looking more worried.

"Yeah, Oh, Oh!" realization struck Rachel's face.

"Yes?"

"We could always keep this a secret. I really think we should wait before we tell anyone", Rachel suggests.

"Why?" Quinn nags.

"Because I don't want to hurt Finn. Not right now", Rachel meekly says

"So what? I'm going to pretend to like him while you walk around pretending to still love him", Quinn puts her hands on her hips and turns to Rachel.

"No, why do you even say that?" Rachel hastily states.

"Rachel is this all a joke to you….are you just pretending to like me so I'll break up with Finn so you can have him", Quinn states with anger in her voice.

Rachel stood up, and heads to door, "I never thought you would make me feel like crap, I thought we were done with that. Whatever there was between us, it's over!" Rachel slams the door behind her.

Quinn rushes to the door, "Rachel, wa-", but Rachel was already in her car, driving away. Quinn goes back inside. Slams the door behind her and slides down the door crying, "me and my stupid mouth".


	3. Chapter 3  Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters also don't own the song used in this chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Quinn POV**

_Enough Fabray, stop crying about Rachel. She is just a stupid girl. Finn is the one you want to be with. '_Whatever there was between us, it's over!', _is still repeating itself in my head. You can go to hell Rachel Berry and also Finn is mine and you will never have him. She would probably say Finn isn't mine to keep and probably rant on and on about it. I'll probably intimidate her and she'll be frightened and do something sneaky to get Finn. I'll have to keep Finn close and away from her until after prom. I need to win Prom Queen and Finn is my ticket to getting it. _

**Rachel POV**

_The nerve of Quinn. Fake loving Finn as if she really loves him. It's been almost a week since we spoke and seeing her with Finn this whole week… I still can't get over it. Well if she wants to be a bitch and pretend to love Finn then so be it. I don't care at all. _I grab a book out of my locker and slam it shut. _I rather walk the long way around than pass Quinn. It hurts too much._

_Every day the same, sitting on opposite ends at Glee meetings, Quinn not looking my way even once. Guess what Quinn Fabray, I am not going to crawl back to you. I'll find someone else. Everyone in Glee thinks me and Finn are the perfect couple. Ugh, Please! Sure we sound great together, but that is about it. He's a big dumb oath. He is tall and clumsy and kissing him is an effort. Maybe I should ask Sam out. We could look so great together!_

Mr. Schue walks into the classroom. "Hey, guys".

Rachel puts her hand up. "Yes, Rachel?".

"Mr. Schue can I sing a song with Sam?".

"Sure, Rachel, you and Sam go ahead."

Rachel and Sam walk to the front and the brunette tells them the name of the song.

_Sam, _**Rachel, **Both

'_It's been a really, really messed up week'_

'_Seven days of torture, Seven days of Bitter'_

'_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me'_

'_She's a California dime, but it's time for me to quit her'_

'_**La la la**__, whatever'_

'_**La la la**__, it doesn't matter'_

'_**La la la**__, oh well'_

'_**La la la**__'_

'**We're going at it Tonight, Tonight'**

'**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world'**

'**Tonight, Tonight'**

'**And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign'**

'**I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it'**

'**It's all right, It's all right, Tonight, Tonight'**

'_I woke up with a strange tattoo'_

'_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket'_

'_And it kind of looks like you, mixed with Zach Galifianakis'_

'**La la la**_, whatever'_

'**La la la**_, it doesn't matter'_

'**La la la**_, oh well'_

'**La la la**_'_

'_We're going at it Tonight, Tonight'_

'_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world'_

'_Tonight, Tonight'_

'_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign'_

'_I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it'_

…

'_We can get crazy let it all out'_

'_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin''_

'_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down'_

'_It's my party dance if I want to'_

'_**We can get crazy let it all out**__'_

By the end of the song the whole glee club, except for Quinn, has joined in the song.

Rachel staring at Quinn for a moment and then looked at Sam whom looks weirdly at her. "That's not really National's material, Rachel", Mr. Schue glares at her.

"It wasn't supposed to be a National's contender!" Rachel countered with a pout.

"Go sit down Rachel! You too Sam!" Mr. Schue said with a slight irritation.

"Alright" Rachel sighs. As Rachel and Sam sit down she can see a glimpse of Quinn smirking.

_I don't understand Quinn sometimes like she has two sides to her. The, I'm better than all of you bitch aka HBIC and the second one is nice and caring girl who wouldn't care about anything except you. Forget about Fabray, move on, focus on getting together with Sam._

"Good news guys, guess who's going to perform at prom?" Mr. Schue smiles.

"My Little Ponies!" Brittany face lights up.

Mercedes and Kurt mouths 'WTF' at Brittany.

"Err… no. You guys are!" Mr. Schue announces. A whole bunch of murmurs and moans come from the club. "Come on guys, it will be a great opportunity to practice for Nationals and we really need the money. But you won't all be singing at the same time so you all can enjoy prom". A few sighs can be heard in the room.

Rachel stands next to Sam's locker. "Hi Sammie!" Rachel tries to flirt with her eyes.

"What do you want from me Rachel?" Sam asks confused.

"I was wondering if you would go to prom with me?" Rachel still flirting with her eyes.

"Why are you asking me?" Sam still confused.

"Because I like you and I have a thing for blondes".

"I don't know", Sam says slowly.

"Please, I want to go with you and no one else in this whole school", Rachel turns up the flirting.

"I guess I can go with you. I am actually glad you're someone I know", Sam smiles at Rachel.

"Great!" Rachel beamed and hooks her arm with Sam's and starts to walk to class, "We have to start by color coordinating our outfits for prom".

Flashback : Grade 3 Recess

_I can't wait to tell Lucy my news. She is going to be so proud of me. Why is Trina standing at our spot with her two friends? _

"Caboosey don't you ever look at us again, or I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Trina yells at Lucy who is cowering from her.

I rushed over there and stood in front of Lucy. "You leave Lucy alone", I yelled at her.

"Or what, you going to stop me?" Trina says towering over me.

"Yes, if you say one more bad word to Lucy or me I will make sure that you get detention for bullying us", I look at her fiercely.

"Come girls let's leave the two dweebs alone", Trina says as she starts to walk away.

"That's it!" I yell as I tackle Trina to the ground and give her a slap on the face. She stares at me shocked. I stand up and look at her, "Don't ever insult us again", I tower over her this time.

She scrambles to her feet and speeds away with her followers.

"You know you are going to get in trouble for doing that", Lucy tells me as I sit down next to her.

"I know, but I don't care. No one is going to treat us like that while I'm around", I smile at Lucy.

"Here you'll need it", She smiles at me while handing me a chocolate bar.

I break it in two and give her the other half, "Thanks".

"I'm should be saying thank you. You are a real friend Barbra. Defending me like you did, that was brave. If they give you detention I'll say I'm guilty too", she says smiling at me.

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine on my own".

"No, but I want to, it's the least I can do after you saved me from them". She pulls a face at the direction they ran off to. "So did you get to the final rounds of the ballet competition?" She asks me.

"Yes, I did. I was on my way to tell you when I saw them towering over you", as I said that she decides to hug me.

"I'm so glad for you and thanks again for that", she says still hugging me.

Later that day…

'_Miss Trunket' _the Principal asks over the intercom

"Yes, Principal Howey?"

'_Can you please send Barbra Berry to my office'_, thePrincipal tells her and turns off the intercom.

"Barbra go to the principal's office", Miss Trunket scowled at me.

I left the classroom on my way to the Principal's office. Walking past Lucy's classroom, I hear the door of her classroom open and close behind me.

"Barbra wait up", she whispers to me.

"Lucy go back to class. I am the only one getting in trouble", I walk determinedly to the Principal's office.

"No, I am not going to let you sit alone in detention for something that was caused by me. Barbra I'm your friend you have got to let me go with you."

"Fine, but don't complain when we get serious punishment for what "we've" done".

"I won't".

We walked into the Principal's office. "Lucy why are you here I only called for Barbra?"

"I'm the one who helped her attack Trina, Principal" she looks him in the eyes without flinching.

"Before you came in here, a student by the name of Trina came in and told me what happened and that you were being bullied. Is this true?" The Principal had a calm expression on his face.

"Yes", Lucy and I said to the Principal.

"I will not have bullying at my school. You two will be excused because you only did out of self defense. But I don't want to see you two doing such a thing again, is that understood?"

"Yes, Principal Howey", Lucy and I says to the Principal.

"You may leave now".

We walked out of the office and Lucy hugged me. "See good things happen to good people", she smiles at me after releasing me.

Flashback end

**Quinn's POV**

_Sam must really be desperate to want to go to Prom with Rachel. Secretly I wish I could go with Rachel. We would be like the perfect couple. If I were to go to prom with Berry I would be so excited I wouldn't even sleep. But no, I have to go with Finn. Going with Rachel would cost me my Prom Queen tiara and those things are like crack to me. Finn will secure me Prom Queen. I just need to get Santana of my back. I know she is close competition with me on winning Prom Queen. I hope Finn doesn't do anything irresponsible. _

_Oh Fabray, sometimes you can be so stupid when it comes to love. Going off on Rachel almost a week ago like you did. You should rather have taken it calmly. It's as hard for her as it is for you. She wanted to take things slow so that we could see where it goes, but No! Bitch Quinn had to come out and attack Rachel, verbally. I could say how I don't give a shit about Rachel and her doings but that would be the opposite of what's going on in the nightmare that is my brain. I can't stop thinking about her. I can barely control my eyes from staring when she is near. My heart makes these loud thumps which I am sure is audible, every time I am near her. I want Rachel Barbra Berry more than anything in the world. After Prom, Fabray, After Prom. When all this is over I will drop Finn like a sack of hot potatoes and be with Rachel. What could possibly go wrong in one week._

"Q! Earths to Q!" Santana stands in front of Quinn, who is leaning against her locker, snapping her fingers in her face. "Q, are you okay? You've been looking a little down ever since the weekend", Santana asks in a calm voice.

"Yes, I'm fine S, don't worry about me", Quinn says softly.

"Oh please you can't hide stuff from me, you never could!" the Latina said staring the blonde in the eyes.

"Back off S, this has nothing to do with you!" the blonde said using her HBIC stare at the Latina.

"Is it Finn, did jugs the clown do something to upset you?" the Latina starts.

"No, can we go somewhere private, too many ears and eyes here?" Quinn realizes that nothing is going to get Santana to stop.

"Okay, let's go sit in my car, we can skip gym class today", Santana sees that the blonde is willing to talk and that whatever it is must be big and the car is usually where they talk about personal things. It was the only thing in their friendship, the only time they really spent together, they were each other's therapist so to speak, maybe not a healthy relationship but they were the only one the other could talk to without being judged. The blonde and the Latina walk to the car.

The Latina opens the car. They sit in the backseat in silence for a few minutes which felt like hours to the Latina but she knows this is how the blonde does it when she wants to talk about something big. Pushing her to talk would not work at all, not in the least bit, she would just exit the car and disappear.

The blonde bursts into tears. "Santana, I am so confused and I don't know what I'm doing".

Santana wraps her arms around the blonde who digs her head into the Latina's shoulder. The blonde only calls her by her full name when there is something horribly wrong or she is mad. "There, there Quinn. Do you want to talk about it?" she pats her on the back.

"Santana you can never tell this to anyone, do you understand?" she mumbles.

"Of course Quinn, no one will hear about this", the Latina knows all the stuff that has been shared in this car and nothing ever leaves it.

"Santana, remember when I told you about the only friend I had in grade school?" the words leaves the blonde mouth calmly.

"Barbra?" she asks.

"Yes, her", tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"Quinn is she dead?" the Latina looks shocked.

"No, No! She's not dead", she almost smiled. "I… met her again, sort of", Quinn mumbles.

"That's great? Wait, Sort of?" the Latina is confused as ever.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Rachel is Barbra", Quinn says slowly.

"Oh", was all that left her mouth.

The next few minutes was spent in silence while the two ex cheerleaders got their thoughts in order.

"How did you find out?" Santana speaks in a soft voice.

"Rachel came to me after she saw my born this way shirt", Quinn says with a stern voice.

"Oh, you don't look very happy that you 'reunited'", Santana look concerned at the blonde.

The blonde suddenly started crying into her shoulder. It took a good five minutes to calm her down enough to talk again. "S, I'm really glad I found her again, but something worse happened. Worse might not be the right word but it feels like it now", the blonde still kind of looked sad.

"What happened, did berry hurt you?" Santana voice was kind of hard and annoyed.

"No, well ya I guess I hurt her. All because of something stupid", Quinn was crying again. "Santana what I'm about to say should never be repeated outside of the car, you got that?" Quinn's voice was fierce. Santana just nods.

"I kissed Rachel, Santana. And I didn't regret it", the blonde is waiting for a reply but all she can hear is a very soft sobbing.

"Go on", she said very softly almost inaudible.

"Rachel and I had sleepover at my house. We enjoyed the night and I wanted to see how it felt to kiss a girl and then I sneak kissed her. Somehow she didn't mind kissing me. She wanted to kiss me again but I stopped her. We needed to talk about what happened. We tried one more kiss and then couldn't stop ourselves after that. My mom came in and saw what we did. I told her, just like that and she accepted it. I was waiting to be kicked out or something but nothing happened instead she hugged me and said she accepts who I am and doesn't want to lose me again. The next morning went fast as Rachel made me breakfast while I was asleep. Later we decided to 'watch' a movie. We started to talk about where this is going and what about it at school. She wanted to keep quiet and I didn't want too. Then I went off on her about having to fake being in love with Finn and not wanting to hurt him right now. And I went off on her that she is using me to get Finn back. She yelled at me and stormed out of the house", Quinn's sobs were as loud as Santana's were.

There is one thing Santana never told her. She is in love with Brittany.

"Santana, why are you crying so much?" Quinn puts her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"It's time to come clean, I am in love with Brittany and I can't stop thinking about her, okay!" Santana digging her head into the blonde's shoulder.

"Santana, why did you never tell me?".

"Cause I didn't want you to know that I am some kind of freak".

"You'll never be a freak Santana. And loving someone doesn't make you one".

"Thanks Q, you know just how to make me feel a bit better. You should really tell Rachel, avoiding her and ignoring her is not a good idea. I've been keeping it inside with Brittany for months now and the pain and hurt everyday that goes by gets worse and worse. Q for your own health and happiness make things right with Berry".

"I'm going to do it this afternoon after Glee".

"That's great Q." Santana looks at her wristwatch. "Speaking of Glee, we're going to be late if we don't go now".

They both wiped off their faces and climbed out. The parking lot was almost empty except for some of the Glee clubs vehicles. "Let's quickly go to the bathroom, cleanup a little".

"I, Agree". They made their way to the nearest bathroom without being spotted.

They arrived at the choir room. Everyone except Sam and Rachel were there.

"You're late, take a seat".

Santana asked Brittany, "Where's Rachel and Sam?".

"They are practicing a song at Rachel's, that's what Mr. Schue said", Brittany whispered back.

"Oh", Santana and Quinn simultaneously gasps.

"You know what this means?" Santana asks Quinn.

"Their doing the nasty at her place".

Meanwhile at the Berry residence

"You're a real great kisser, Sam", Rachel says between kisses.

"You're not so bad yourself", Sam replies as he gets some air, "Rachel do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes", she replies without thinking twice. _I am so mad at Quinn, first with Finn and then with Santana in the back of her car. Wow Sam is a great kisser. He makes me feel alive inside. Luckily my parents aren't home. I would be in so much trouble if they were._

'_Ding dong' _rings the doorbell

"Who could that be?" Rachel peaks out her window to see that it's Quinn's car is in the driveway.

"Open up Rachel, I know you are here and Sam is also, so open up", Quinn screams through the door.

Rachel walks slowly and opens the door.


	4. Chapter 4  It's Wrong

**You look familiar**

**Thanks to Feelinggrey for editing this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you want, Quinn?" Rachel looks at her irritated. Her hair is messy and the makeup she had on smudged.

_Oh no, she did the nasty with Sam all the signs are there, messy hair, clothes extremely wrinkled and make up smudged in all directions_,"This is wrong on so many levels Rachel, how could you do that with Sam? Are you out of your mind?" Quinn yells at the brunette.

"What I do with Sam is none of your business. You're with Finn. I'm with Sam. And who do you think you are? Coming to my house and going off on me like that". Rachel slams the door shut in Quinn's face.

"The one who really loves you", Quinn said, but no one heard.

Santana was hiding in the car waiting for Quinn. Quinn climbed back in the car.

"What happened Q?" Santana rising from the backseat asked.

"I screwed up the chance I had again. I always do this, acting before thinking about it. Rachel is going to hate me even more than before", Quinn slams her fists into the steering wheel while tears are falling down her face.

"Ssssh Fabray. Stop slamming the honker. Quinn calm down. Quinn…", Santana pleads but Quinn starts the engine and speeds off. "Quinn where are we going ? Quinn slow down!" Santana puts on her seatbelt and holds onto the front seat panicking. "At least put on your seatbelt".

Quinn puts on her seatbelt. "I need to get away from here, now. We're going to Akron and we will return tomorrow ".

"O what's the use in fighting, we'll be fine if you could only slow down!." Santana shrugs.

"Wait, do you want to come or should I drop you off at your home?" Quinn slows down to a crawl almost.

"I'll come along. I can't leave you alone to drive to their", Santana says in a really soft voice.

"Thanks, do you want to climb in front?" Quinn starts to ask but sees the Latina is already clambering to the front.

"Yep", the Latina gives her a sly smile.

"Okay, let's go!" Quinn smiles ever so slightly.

"Luckily we still have that emergency overnight bag in your trunk from when we were in Cheerio's, so we have clothes for tomorrow", the Latina smiles. "I just have to text my parents I'm going with you to visit your cousin in Akron".

Quinn looks confused at her.

"Itz just to calm my parents, Q", Santana explains.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" Quinn steps on the gas pedal.

Rachel slams the door behind her. _The nerve of Quinn coming to my house and accusing me like that. Let's get back to Sam. _

"What did Quinn want?" Sam asks while lying on Rachel's bed.

"Just a textbook I forgot in class. Nothing much. Where were we before we got interrupted", Rachel lays down back on the bed, smiling broadly at him.

"We were busy making out", Sam whispers in the brunette's ear.

"Let's continue", Rachel said, lying on top of Sam and he starts kissing her.

Rachel moans slightly as he kisses her neck.

Their bodies are intertwined on the bed.

She can feel the heat of his body on hers.

She can feel how his kisses are moving down her neck towards her shoulder.

She grabs his face and crushes her lips into his. _Wow is this how the top of the world feels like._

Sam starts to remove her shirt but she stops him.

"Sam, please stop!" Rachel pleads.

"Why, we're just getting started?" Sam looks up.

"Please, this is all going too fast".

"Okay", Sam releases her shirt.

They both sit upright. Rachel stands up.

"Can I get you something from the kitchen, we have coke and cream soda. There's also soda water?" Rachel asks. "Also get dressed, you'll have to leave soon, my dads are going to be here in an hour".

"Okay sure, why don't you get yourself decent, you looked like you had a wild time with a hot six packed guy and I'll go down with you?" Sam grins at her.

"Okay, sure." Rachel's face lights up.

…

"I'm sorry about earlier Rachel. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable", Sam looks at her earnestly whilst sipping on a glass of coke.

"No, it's fine I shouldn't have seem so eager too", Rachel apologizes back.

The blonde's lips crash into hers and she is against the fridge door.

Rachel slightly moans again but Sam stops almost immediately.

"I should go, your dads may arrive soon", Sam states.

"Okay better safe than sorry. Daddy would be so disappointed at me if he knew about this", Rachel mumbles out loud.

They walk out the front door. "It was nice having you over Sammie".

"It was great being here", Sam grabs Rachel and French kisses her.

He walks out the yard and home which is convenient 2 houses across the street from hers.

He blows her a kiss and she catches it. He smiles at her and nose wrinkles in a cute way, which makes her smile.

_Oh Sam. What a guy! Decent, hot and knows when to stop. I love him. His kisses are amazing. He is like perfect. If you match a porn star with a nice guy you get Sam Evans. The perfect combination. _

Rachel falls into her bed. _Sam, Sam, Sam._

Flashback: First Sleepover. Lucy's Point Of View.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, guess what?" Barbra jumps up and down with excitement.

"What,What_,_What?" I try to stop her from jumping by putting my hands on her shoulders.

"My Dads said yes!" She squealed.

"Yes to what?" I ask calmly but her excitement is rubbing off on me, so I just smile at her.

"The sleepover, silly!" Barbra play slaps me.

"The one you have asked your dads for over 6 months?" I play punch her shoulder.

"Yes, that one. I can't believe I finally get have a sleepover with you!" She squeezes me.

"Barbra! Barbra you're squeezing the life out of me!" I try to break free from her hug but it fails.

"Oh Sorry!" She lets go of me.

Before I catch myself I grab her and hug her as well. "I'm so glad we can have a sleepover", I felt a stray tear go down my cheek.

"Lucy, are you crying?" She asks me and I saw a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm just so happy I can finally have a sleepover at someone's house. It's the first time I will ever be sleeping over at someone's house. I'm just so happy", another tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm also so happy, Lucy. This will be my first slumber party as well", her voice sounds faint and small which the last time I heard that was the day we met.

"Barbs, I like saying it like that, anyways this will be the first of many to come", I smiled at her and wiped away the tear.

"I hope so too. Tomorrow night will be great!" Only Barbra can change her expression from sad to overjoyed within a second.

"Yeah it will!" I smiled as broadly as I possibly could.

_She squeezed me again with a content sigh, and whispers "I'm so glad to have you as my friend"._

_"Barbs stop you're going to make me cry for real this time. I wouldn't have it any other way. True friends for life", I squeezed back._

_"You too, get to class!" An old male teacher yelled at us._

_We were talking so long that we didn't hear the bell ring._

_We both laughed. "We better get to class"._

_We separated after a few classes. "See you at break"._

_"You too, Lucy", she smiled that smile that always brought joy to my heart._

_Friday: End of school day_

_"Barbs, are you ready to go?" I hooked my arm with her arm._

_"Totally, tonight's going to be awesome!" We walked almost to the end of the hall before we got tripped, rather I got tripped and took Barbra down with me. _

_We were tripped by Elith Barbenheimer. She was really stupid and she had the body of a boy. Muscular like and tall. I wasn't stupid enough to tackle her and neither was Barbra. She was simply too big and strong to tackle down. And stupid and big doesn't mix well so we steer clear of her, mostly. We even tried talking to her once and if I didn't grab Barbs out of the way, she could've broken her nose if it was a hit. Whenever we see her we turn around and take another route. I saw how she beat up a 6__th__ grader. He had a bruised eye and a broken arm. Still they did nothing to her. She should have been expelled for that, bet there's money involved. We don't let ourselves be bullied anymore but Elith is a different story. Another shocking fact is she is loaded. I don't mean well off. I mean they are multi-millionaires and she behaves like this. Talk about money can't buy class. Somewhere inside me I feel sorry for her. She has two henchmen with her. Shola and Ruby. Shola is a pale scrawny brunette, she is what you'd call as stupid as a rock. I once told her that if she plants her homework it will grow out complete. I had to contain myself the next day in class when her homework was full of dirt. Ruby is short and has red hair, on the other hand is fast and the smartest of the bullying trinity. If you call just passing a test, smart. But at least she's not failing like the other two. I guess if Ruby was with smarter kids she would be smarter too. Those two are bringing her down. I should talk to Barbra about befriending Ruby and getting her away from them. _

_We got off the ground and kept walking like nothing happened. "Just ignore her, Barbs. And move faster we have to get out of here", I whispered._

_"There's my dads, let's go", we rushed to the car._

_We got in the backseat of the car._

_"Hey daddy, Hey dad", she kissed both of them._

_"Hi Leroy and Hiram", it felt awkward to say it like that but after the parent student meeting a year ago they insisted I call them that._

_"Hey sweeties". Leroy starts the engine._

_We stopped at my house to get my clothes and then went straight to her house._

_They had a beautiful house. The garden outside was beautiful. It looks like a perfectionist's work. A huge apple tree in the middle of the lawn. Then the roses are different colors, almost no bush is the same. There are red, yellow, white, pink, beige, purple and even an odd blue one. Somehow they had crossbreeds. Yellow roses with red stripes and so forth. There was a small fountain encircled by the roses. It was the most beautiful garden I've ever seen._

_"Lucy, you coming?" Barbra taps me on the shoulder._

_"Wow, Barbs. Your garden is beautiful", I was still staring at it._

_"Thanks, Daddy has green fingers. You should see the backyard", she smiled excitedly at me._

_"I would love to. But I think I should first go put my clothes in the house and I really need the bathroom right now", I smiled nervously._

_"Okay, let's go". We walked inside and my mouth almost dropped to the floor._

_"Wow, the inside looks really amazing. Let me guess Leroy did the interior decorating?" I was still looking around._

_It was a double story house. Standing in the front door. The staircase split in two against the wall and lead up to left and right side of the first floor. To the left I could see a huge kitchen and what looked like a bar stacked with all sorts of alcohol. To the right was the entertainment area behind two doors. Each had a name tag on them. Games room. Entertainment Room. There was a big window above the staircase._

_"Yes, he did the interior decorating. And thanks again"._

_I followed Barbra upstairs. Her room was to the left side. Just before reaching the top step of the staircase I looked outside the window. If my jaw was loose it would have dropped to the ground. There were two huge trees at either side of the lawn. It was like a rainbow of flowers against the sides of the lawn. There probably wasn't a type of flower that wasn't here. In the far back of the lawn was a square with cactuses and stones neatly arranged in a square pattern. This all worked so well together._

_"Lucy, you really should stop doing that you're going to start drooling", she giggled._

_"Sorry, your place is amazing", I smiled sheepish. __I really should stop gaping so much at everything._

_"Thanks, let's go to my room". She walks quite fast to her room._

_"Here we go", as she opened the door._

_"Nice room, Barbra", I said slowly._

_Her room is pale compared to the rest of the house. There's the big bed probably king size. The mirror and makeup in the corner. Then a few posters of what I believe is musicals and Divas. Just two closets to the side of the room with a small bathroom behind a door in the middle. Save for the big bed, this would be a normal kids room._

_"I know what you're thinking, Lucy. My room is the opposite of what the house is", she sighs._

_"I wasn't thinking that", I said sheepishly._

_"I wanted my room this way. When this place gets too much, I can retreat to my room and relax without being reminded of being so rich", her voice was soft and sounded like it was breaking a little. She stands up and looks out the window. "There they go again, as always", I could literally see her shaking a little._

_I grabbed her in my arms. "Barbs, what do you mean as always?"_

_"Ever since I turned 10 a year ago, they thought they could leave me alone at home for days. They once were gone for little more than a week. Do you know how terrible this big house is when you're the only one inside it?" now she's crying into my shoulder. _

_"That's terrible. Barbra invite me over when that happens again. Or come sleep at my house. You shouldn't be alone like this. What your dads do is terrible. You're only in grade 5. Promise me Barbra you'll call me. I don't want you to be alone, never ever again", I lifted her head up and she nodded and smiled at me._

_"Thanks Lucy, for everything. From not chasing me away that first time we met to the time you refused to let me go alone to the principal. Even the little things like sharing your chocolate with me", she was beaming now._

_I couldn't help but smile back at her. "You were the one who saved me, Barbra. If you didn't sit with me I would have been all alone. And you defend me when some bully comes around and tries to bully us". _

_"We saved each other from a terrible childhood. Don't ever leave me Lucy and I'll promise to do the same", she hugged me again._

_"I promise I'll never leave you", I meant it with everything I had. I'll never abandon Barbra._

_"Thanks", she said as she gave me a final squeeze. "Enough of this, let's enjoy the night". She yanked me out of her room downstairs. "I just want to show you something in the backyard. It's my little secret and I'm going to share it with you only", she was dragging me to the backyard, locking the house behind her._

_"I feel honored", funny as it may sound, I kind of did feel honored she would show something only to me._

_Their house was built on a sort of hill. I didn't notice it before but in the backyard in the far back, there was a hole in the fence, big enough for a kid to fit though. We both clambered through and I followed her. We were at a big climbable tree. She started to climb to the top and I followed her. I sat down on a branch right next to her._

_"Looks like we're just in time", she beamed and looked in front of her._

_"For wha…" I didn't understand till I looked where she was._

_From where we sat it looked like all the branches in front of us were broken off for the view. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The sun was setting and you could see the whole city from up here. Everything turned golden as the sun set. Even the clouds were lined with gold. I glanced at Barbra and she looked golden. Slowly everything turned orange and then started to darken. Slowly all the city lights were lighting up. It looked almost as amazing as the sunset. I could feel a certain brunette's eyes on me._

_"Amazing, isn't it?" She beams at me while squeezing my hand._

_"Amazing can't even begin to describe it. It's breathtaking", I say in wonder._

_"I know, I've been seeing it for years and still can't get used to it", she is in awe._

_"We should probably be getting back inside before it gets to dark", I suggested._

_"Yes, we should"._

_We both climbed down and went back inside._

_"Barbra, that was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen", I was still in wonder over the sunset._

_"I know right. It's like seeing heaven for a little while", she was clearly still in awe too._

_"Let's get something to eat from the kitchen", we walk toward the kitchen._

_"Salad or Burger, Lucy?" She asks me. But all I wanted was that KFC burger in her hand. I'm absolutely crazy for them._

_"Burger, please", she takes two burgers out of the fridge and puts them into the microwave._

_"Set the timer to 30 and press start", she mumbles to herself._

_"How did you know I love KFC burgers?" I asked before I could stop myself._

_"You told me a few times you would do anything for a KFC burger 'right now' at school, so I figured why not have it for dinner tonight", she smiles._

_This girl knows me too well. I know KFC burgers are cheap and probably not healthy, but I love the taste of a KFC burger it's absolutely finger licking good. I'll eat a lot of them if I could._

_"I should be careful what I say around you. You remember everything I tell you", I giggled afterwards._

_"Like how you slipped on an ice cube at the end of last year?" She teases me._

_"How- I can hardly remember that", I gaped at her._

_"I have a great memory", she takes the burgers out of the microwave._

_"So, wanna eat in the dining room or while we watch a movie?" while holding the burgers in her hand. _

_"This might seem rude, but while we watch a movie?" I shrugged._

_"Okay, please don't mess on the seats. My dad's scolded me once for a drop of tomato sauce on a seat. Let's go", she gestured me to follow her._

_"I won't let a drop fall on those seats", I followed her._

_As I entered the room I wasn't surprised to see it could take 30 people at front and about 10 on the bar chairs. These people have it all. But it's not enough. Money can't buy happiness, well to a certain point. And Barbs here is a prime example that being rich doesn't make you popular or happy. Her dad's are making matters worse, going away for days like that really isn't good for any kid. Especially one as lonely as Barbra._

_"So, barstool or couch?" I almost crashed into her, being in thought as I was._

_"Barstool sounds good", I smile at her._

_"Okay, just don't sit in the last two, they're my dad's favorite barstool and they hate it when even I sat in them", she scowls._

_"Fine I'll just sit her", I pick the fourth stool._

_"I'll sit right next to you", she sits down and take the big remote from the counter and switching on the screen. "What are we going to watch?" She points to the screen which shows a catalog of movies._

_"Why don't we watch the third one from the bottom, I really want to see that movie", I smirked._

_"You like musicals", she beams._

_"I don't like musicals", I saw her face fell and a half smiled. "I love them", she beams again. __Damn I love making her smile like that. It really makes my day._

_"Well, you won't be disappointed by this one. It's one of my personal favorites. I've really liked how in the end-" I put my hand on her mouth to quiet her._

_"Don't spoil the movie for me. I'd really like to see how it ends myself", I glare at her with a smile._

_"Sorry", she makes a puppy dog face. Both of us burst out in laughter not sure what's really funny._

_"We should eat before our food gets cold", she says still trying to contain her laughter._

_"I'm already halfway", I smile sheepish. __I have this thing where I would absent mindedly eat while I walk. I would arrive at the place I'm going to sit and eat and then almost half of my food would be eaten._

_"Wow, you eat fast", she gapes at me as if I did something wrong._

_"I absent mindedly eat when I'm walking and talking, it's just something I do", I look down embarrassed and annoyed._

_"I didn't mean it in anyway bad. I just stated a fact. I'm sorry", she puts down her burger and gives me a hug from the side._

_"Don't worry about it, Barbs. I didn't take it that way", I smiled back at her. "Let's finish eating. Something I want to ask you". _

_"Okay, about what?" she looks confused._

_"Eat first talk later", was all I said._

_When we finished our burgers she turned her stool to me._

_"So what did you want to ask me?" She stares into my eyes almost like she can see right through me._

_"You know Ruby from our school?" _

_She raises an eyebrow. "Bullying trinity fast Ruby?"_

_"Yes her!"_

_"What about her?"_

_"I wanted to know what would you say about us befriending her and getting her away from those two?" I wait for her response._

_"Umm… I don't know", she shakes her head slightly._

_"Think about it Barbs, she is not that dumb, and she is being brought down by those two. If she were our friend maybe she'll be happier and her grades could go up. Before it's too late for her we could rescue her from becoming stupid under the influence from those two. Plus wouldn't it be better if we had another friend as well", I tried convincing her._

_"You know what you're right; having another friend would be nice", she smiles at me._

_I hug her, "you're awesome Barbs"._

_"Not as much as you are, wanting save a kid from a crappy type of life", she squeezes me tighter._

_"We should talk to her as soon as she's alone and away from those two", I speak my mind out loud._

_"What about tomorrow morning?" She suggests._

_"It's Saturday where are we going to find her?" I am really confused at her._

_"When I have all this free time I spy on the neighbors and found out she lives four houses from here"._

_I was kind of astonished that she spies on people before catching my breath, "then let's go tomorrow to her house. Can't believe you spy on the neighbors, you know that it's illegal right?"_

_"I know it is but it's fun. Did you know I can read lips? Well all the basic words I can read", she smiles at me. _

_"Wow, umm that's both freaky and awesome. Where did you learn that?" I sounded sarcastic but didn't mean to._

_"One of the maids that used to work for us helped me learn it", she says meekly._

_"Sorry, didn't mean to sound sarcastic. Where are the maids now?" I asked._

_"No, it's fine. We don't have any, daddy keeps firing them because they steal from us", a small smile forms on her lips._

_"Oh, maybe it's for the better. Let's watch that movie now." I smiled at her._

_"Let me just get us some popcorn from the machine", she grabs two popcorn containers that looks like the ones that are used in the cinema's and fills it up with popcorn._

_"Here you go, the flavoring is over there", she points to what looks like about 14 different flavors._

_We both sprinkle things onto the popcorn and go sits down on the couch in the middle of the seats._

_"Why is there a couch in here?" I kind of just blurted out._

_"Because it's neither fun nor comfortable watching a bunch of movies sitting on these seats", she smiled and pressed play on the TV._

_"Oh smart idea", I give a light chuckle._

_"It is. Shush! The movie is about to start". Her face gets a serious look and she put her finger on my mouth._

_"Okay", I mumble._

_We sat and watch the movie in silence until it ended. It was nice taking a break from talking so much._

_"So what did you think about the movie?" she turns to me, play glaring at me._

_"I thought it was boring, I honestly felt like I could fall asleep and have a better dream than this", I was trying to be serious and when that last word came out of my mouth I smiled a bit and she catches on quickly. We look each other in the eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. We had another laughing moment._

_"Tell me what you really thought about the movie", she looked like she really wanted to know, not just asking for the sake of asking._

_"I loved it. The music was great and I thought the actors were pretty good too. Definitely a new favorite of mine", I smiled at her._

_"Awesome!", she shrieked and hugged me again. __This is probably the most hugs I have received in a while._

_"It's just a movie, Barbs", I shake my head lightly._

_"I'm not talking about the movie. I'm talking about you. You're the best friend anyone can ask for. You're kind, you don't judge me, you make me smile a lot more than I ever did. I'm so glad we're friends", she started to cry again._

_I pressed her against me and trying to keep the tears from forming in my eyes._

_"You shouldn't have to keep everything in Lucy. It's going to get worse the more times you bottle it up", she said with tears still falling down her face._

_At that moment I kind of snapped. This time Barbra grabbed me into her arms. I've been trying to keep myself from crying for a while now that I kind of went full force on sobbing now. "I'm also happy we're friends, Barbs. Not because you're rich but because you also are very accepting of me and the way I look", my voice cracking from crying_

_"There is nothing wrong with the way you look, Lucy. You're perfect just the way you are", she said with a strong but cracking voice. When she said those words I felt my heart beat faster._

_"You're also perfect, Barbs. Don't let anyone keep you from being a star, the one you already are and the brighter one you are going to be". By now the sobbing became softer and not so heavy anymore._

_"Thanks Lucy. I will not let you down", she smiled at me again._

_"Why don't we go shower and get into our PJ's?" I suggested._

_"Okay, you can use the guest shower, it's right next to my room", she pointed in the direction, sort of._

_"Okay, Let's go". We stand up and she pushes the off button on the remote._

_We go to her room and I get my things to go showering. I shower pretty fast usually and tonight was no different. I went back to her room and saw that she was still in the shower. A thought crossed my mind. I grabbed a pillow and went to lean against the door of the one closet. I waited a few minutes for her to come and when she did I hit her in the face with the pillow. "Pillow Fight!" I yelled._

_"No pillow fights. It will just mess up my room and I don't want to destroy those pillows", she whines._

_"Okay, your house, your rules", I smile at her._

_"Do you want some hot chocolate from the kitchen?" She asks._

_"Yes, please". I follow her to the kitchen._

_End Flashback_

_Santana turns down the volume knob. "Quinn, we have to talk about Rachel. It's getting you extremely down"._

_"What gives you that idea?" Quinn stares at the road._

_"What- The musical soundtracks you are playing and the fact that you are still crying since we were a little out of town! Of course this has nothing to do with Berry!" The Latina bitch mode is back on._

_"What do you know? You haven't exactly done anything to get Brittany to be yours! So don't go off on me when you're in the same situation as I am!" The blonde screams._

_"Hit the Gas pedal Quinn!" The Latina panics, eyes widened._

_Something in the Blonde just responds without thinking. When she looks back she saw a vehicle almost crashed into them if she didn't accelerate._

_"Thanks Santana", the blonde sighs._

_"Quinn pull over, now!" the Latina mad at her._

_Quinn pulls over to the side of the road. "Why did I have to pull over?"_

_"Because I'm driving from here for our own safety! I'm not risking our lives in your emotionally disturbed hands", the Latina calms down._

_"You're probably right, let's switch". They climb over each other and switch places._

_"Santana, I'm sorry for what almost happened", Quinn whispers._

_"It's okay Q, nothing happened"._

_They both ride in silence for the rest of the ride. By the time they reached Akron it was after 8 at night. Santana checked them in at the first motel that looked decent enough. She got weird looks from the receptionist when she walked in with Quinn. She wants to bite her head off, but decides against it, ignoring her and taking their card and going to their room. Santana drops the bag in the corner and they both fall onto the bed._

_Rachel is also lying in her bed. None of them able to sleep._

_Quinn, __**Rachel**__,__ Santana__, __All three__, __Santana and Quinn_

I only miss you when I'm breathing

I only need you when my heart is beating

You are the color that I'm bleeding

I only miss you when I'm breathing

_This ain't no ordinary feeling_

_You are the only thing that I believe in_

_I know you're coming back to me and_

_I will be waiting here for you til the end_

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**Without your love, don't know how I survive**

**It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive**

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

_Ay ay ay ay ay ay ya___

_Ay ay ay ay ay ay ya_

_I wanna see pictures of you leaning_

_On these four walls_, and on the ceiling

_Gave you a kiss_, **but i'm dreaming**

**These crazy thoughts are so deceiving**

_You are the drug_, I am needing

Paradise that I'm so seeking

**I'm still alive, hope there's a reason**

**Can't move my lips**, but my heart is screaming.

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!___

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!___

_Without your love, don't know how I survive___

_It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive_

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

Oh, oh, oh breathing!

_Ay ay ay ay ay ay ya___

_Ay ay ay ay ay ay ya_

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

_Ay ay ay ay ay ay ya___

_Ay ay ay ay ay ay ya_

Oh baby, I only miss you when I...

I'm screaming out your name, but you don't answer me

I know I kissed your face, is this my fantasy?

**I sound the alarm, tell everyone that I only miss you**

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

Without your love, don't know how I survive

It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive

I only miss you when I'm breathing!

I only miss you when I'm breathing..


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams and other Things

**Thanks to my beta, Feeling Grey for betaing the story**

A/N: Santana never sang landslide with Brittany also didn't confess her feelings for her.

**Chapter 5**

"Did I tell you, you're a great kisser", Sam whispers in her ear, Rachel lying on top of him on the couch in her living room, as the blonde decided to come visit Rachel that morning.

"Yes for the umpteenth time, but tell that to me again", Rachel whispers in his ear.

"Yes tell our daughter what a great kisser she is!" Leroy said with a tone of sarcasm.

Sam jumped up as fast as he could while a very annoyed Hiram and a flustered Leroy stares at him.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry?" was all that he could get out.

"Dad, Daddy I thought you were coming home tomorrow?" Rachel looked shocked at her dads.

"We thought we could surprise you, but clearly you surprised us first!" Leroy crossed his arms.

"As for you Blondie, get out of this house and never bother Rachel again. If I see you near her again I will get a restraining order against you". Hiram jabbed a finger against the boy's chest.

Sam looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes sir", was all Sam said and out the door he went.

"Why did you just do that! He is in my Glee club! You two are the worst parents ever!" Rachel screamed at them and went upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. She fell onto her bed and started crying.

_Was that really necessary of them to chase him away like some cheap stripper? We were only kissing, not even touching each other. I hate them. I hate them. I love Sam, what is so wrong about that?_

Quinn slowly wakes up to an irritated Santana glaring at her.

"Had a nice sleep?" the Latina says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What's the deal S, why are you so grumpy?" she asks while she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"You are, well last night you were", she folds her arms and stares at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" she frowns at the Latina.

"You were screaming in your sleep, Rachel this, Rachel that, she was in almost all of your dreams. I hardly had any sleep", she said still staring at the ceiling.

"I wasn't the only one. Except it was Brittany, and you kept sobbing instead of screaming", the blonde lashed back.

**Last Night:**

**Quinn's Dreams**

**1 - Finn**

_We are somewhere in the halls of McKinley, for what reason I don't know. Rachel is in front of me. Her back is turned towards me. Finn is approaching from the front. He takes her hand. He takes her with him. She is giggling as she follows him. I try to grab her, but I'm frozen in place._

"_Rachel, come back. Why can't you hear me?" I scream at her._

_What's going on? Why can't I move? They stop after a little while of walking away from me. He leans down and kisses her._

"_No, Rachel don't kiss him. He doesn't love you like I do!" I scream again knowing it's useless to try but I have to try right?_

_She looks up at him and kisses Finn. Then she says to him she loves him. It felt like a stab in the heart. And then everything faded to black._

**2 - Sam**

_I was in the auditorium now. I must be dreaming then. I saw Sam smiling at Rachel. He is on one knee. Holding his hand in her. She is smiling at him. He is serenading her._

_When he finishes singing he takes a ring out of his pocket and he asks her to be his girlfriend._

"_No, Rachel don't say yes. Rachel! He doesn't love you! He only wants to have sex with you and then dump you!" I ranted on and on but still to no avail she can't hear me. She took the ring smiling._

_Suddenly the whole glee club was congratulating them. Even the me in the dream congratulated them. This is wrong on so many levels. And everything faded to black, again!_

**3 - Puck**

_I see us standing in this hospital looking at the new born babies. But when Puck leans back a bit, I see Rachel standing next to him. He tells her he loves her now even more than before. He talks about their baby and they call her Beth. _

_What is going on here in these dreams? Every scene it's like I have been replaces by Rachel. Everything fades to black before I could even say a word._

The time I wake up, I hear a sobbing Santana still asleep. "Brittany please…" she cries.

**Santana's dream**

_We were standing at the lockers in the main hallway. Brittany was next to me. She smiled at me._

_The next moment her face turns to anger._

"_Stop staring at me, freaky person. I don't like it when you stare at me. I'm not in love with you, so leave me alone", Brittany looks at her while talking and then turns around and disappears._

"_No, Brittany please don't go! Brittany come back! I love you and you love me!" I scream while the tears are rolling down my face._

"_Leave me alone!" she screams at me again._

"_But I love you!" I screamed as everything turned black._

I woke to Quinn asleep. When I looked at my watch it was already morning, just past seven.

"That explains a lot Quinn! Why you were so hysteric in your sleep", Santana looked down.

"Santana, we have to get our girls back. I will not rest until I have Rachel back in my arms. You can't give up on Britt. If your dream was anything like your face earlier then you should tell her how you feel", she put her hand on the Latina's back.

"You know what? You're right, we should fight for our girls. But first we have to get breakfast", the Latina smirks.

Quinn's stomach decides to grumble just then, "the stomach has spoken", this makes them both burst out in laughter.

They have finished breakfast and are on their way back home.

"S, can you please help me?" she asks the Latina.

"Help with what?" she asks confused.

"With getting Rachel back!" the blonde shakes her head.

"Oh, ya sure I can help you", she smiles at the blonde.

A moment later…"wait I've got it!" the Latina screams.

**Meanwhile…**

Rachel is not allowed to leave the house unless it's for school. Her dads aren't home for the day, so she decides to climb through the window to go and visit Sam across the street, a few houses down. She goes through the other yards so she won't be spotted, she knows about the cameras around the house. Once she's there, she knocks at his door.

He opens up and his face lights up when he sees her. "Hey Rach, come in", he held the door for her.

Once they were inside. She grabbed him and started kissing him. The fell on the couch, "you- do- kiss- very- good- Sam", she whispered between her kisses.

_Quinn who? Sam is such a great guy. I want this moment to last forever._

**Flashback: The day Lucy fell for Barbra**

_It's funny how I've never heard Barbra sing. _Lucy was sitting at the table waiting for Barbra to arrive. She got a text on her phone which said, 'Sorry, I'm practicing my singing for the talent competition, Barbra*'.

_I decide to go to the auditorium as I was really curious as to how her voice sounds._

_When I pushed the door open, I could see she was alone on the small stage. She began singing. She could sing amazingly…..Wait I know this song._

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap

_I was absolutely mesmerized by her singing. I started to sing with her very softly, getting louder and louder as the song went on. Although I'm not pitch perfect I managed to keep up. She opened her eyes when the song was almost over._

And you won't bring me down!

Bring me down!

Ohh ohhh ohhhh!

_We stared at each other with a loss of words. I felt a fuzzy feeling inside me. Whatever she just did makes me want to umm… defy gravity. She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard._

**Barbra POV while singing**

Kiss me goodbye

I'm Defying Gravity

I Think I'll try

Defying Gravity

_I think someone is singing with me. When I opened my eyes I saw Lucy standing at the bottom of the stairs singing with me. She has a voice, a great one. This song is a bit too high for her though. But she is singing it a bit lower. We sound amazing together. When the song was finished, I just stared at her._

"Lucy, you sound amazing!" I jump off the stage and hug her.

"You really think so?" she was red in the face.

"Yes, I think you'll sound amazing if the song was in your range", I look her in the eyes and see her face turn even a darker shade of red.

"Thanks. You sounded amazing. Why haven't I heard you sing before?" she smiles at me with awe in her eyes.

"I can ask you the same question", we both giggle at that.


	6. Chapter 6 The Holdup

**Chapter 6 – The Holdup**

**Rachel POV:**

"Hi, Sammie," I kiss him on the lips.

"Hey, Rach." He smiles at me.

"Are your dads still not letting you see me?" He stares at me in the eyes.

I hear the front door opening. Sam sees the panic in my eyes.

"Sam get out now, my dads are home. Go! Now!" I tell him.

He jumps through the window and runs along the back to his house.

I rush downstairs, "Hey Dad, Daddy!"

"You're coming with me sweetie," Leroy takes me by the arm.

"Why? Where are we going?" I try to break free from his grasp.

"We are going to get some vegan pizzas and you need to go with me to decide which ones," Leroy speaks in a soft voice.

"Okay, Fine." I follow my dad out to the car.

Just as Hiram walks out, he winks at Leroy. It's usually the gesture they make to each other so I thought nothing of it.

**Quinn POV:**

'San what's the holdup – Q'

'I'ma waiting in line, place busy! –S'

'Okay, but please hurry. Everything depends on today –Q'

'I know, I know. I'll try to cut line – S'

'I got them, I'm on the way –S'

'Thanks, I hate for it to be a disaster. –Q'

"Santana you finally arrived. We have to hurry, we only have about an hour to do this," Quinn said with panic in her voice.

**Rachel POV:**

"Dad, why are you taking the long route to the pizza place?" I ask beginning to get suspicious.

"No, reason. So, I can't spend a little time with my daughter is that what you're saying?" He glares at me.

"Oh please. When have you ever cared for me, I was just a show piece or trophy kid to you two, ever since I was little. That's all you ever cared about. What trophy I could get or what achievement I got. You never thought of me as a kid. You think money makes me happy!" I ranted on and on.

"Rachel, you're over reacting. Of course we care about you. We always wanted what's best for you," he tried in a calm voice.

"What was best for me was if you didn't leave me home alone so much!" I raised my voice.

"You know we have to make money to keep alive. If we didn't go on all those trips we wouldn't be so well off. Sweetie please understand we just wanted you to have all the opportunities you could have," his voice was still soft.

"Sure, fine I understand," I mumbled.

"Good."

We drove to the pizza place in silence.

We arrived there and my dad gives me the money.

"Anything is fine sweetie. You can choose whatever you like," he smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I climb out and head into the pizza place.

When I arrive at the counter I see a new girl has started here. A red head with short hair. Wait a minute! She looks like Suné. Who is this girl at the counter? Her name tag says Martha.

**Flashback: ****Suné**

**Barbra POV:**

I was walking down the hall with Lucy when Elith, flanked by Shola and Ruby, was walking towards the new girl, Suné. They stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Shortflame! Give us your lunch food and money. Now!" Elith roared at her. Before Suné could make a move Ruby grabbed her by the arm and whispered, "do what she says!" Which made Suné jump.

I gave Lucy one look and she nodded. I tackled Ruby down and Lucy jumped on Elith and clawed at her. Suné saw what we were doing and she tackled Elith at the knees making Elith collapse. Shola was just standing there cheering us on as well as a few dozen kids which have gathered around as soon as we started attacking them. Suné was on top of Elith holding her down by twisting her arm. While I was holding down Ruby, she might be fast but she isn't strong.

While they were struggling with Elith I whisper in Ruby's ear. "Why don't you drop those two for better friends?"

"Because no one else likes me at this school, Elith told me so," she whispered back _I actually thought she was going to yell at me or something_.

"That's not true. We want to be your friends. We really do," I whispered.

"Who's we?" She looks a little confused.

"Me and Lucy, we talked about it. We think you'll be better off with us than with them. We won't use you like Elith does. We just want someone we can hang out with, not to use to bully other people."

"You know, you're right, umm… what's your name again?" Ruby said in an almost joking tone.

"Barbra. So will you join us?" I whisper back slightly happy.

"Yes, a change of scenery would be nice," she said while she shoved me a little.

"Great, what was the shoving for?" I whisper panicky.

"I have to look like I'm struggling. Don't worry I'm on your side. I'm tired of Elith and her stupid ways." She smiled at me and gave me another slight shove. "Let go of me!" She winked at me.

"Great!" just as we finished talking Lucy went and helped Suné with Elith, they pinned her against the locker.

Suné looked Elith straight in the eyes and very loudly "don't ever try that again, or I'll do things to you that you never thought would happen to you."

I could see how Elith relax her body almost in a sigh.

"Fine. Now let go of me!" She screamed.

"Promise!" Lucy gave her a shove.

"I promise I won't ever do it again!" Elith said sternly.

They both let go of her. "Mallow, Reds lets go." Elith and Shola started by Ruby's feet stayed planted.

"I said, Reds lets go!" She yelled.

"And I say no!" Ruby yelled back.

She tried to grab her but Lucy and I stood in front of her with Suné right next to us.

"No, means no!" Suné yelled at Elith while she stared at her.

"I'm not talking to you, Shortflame. I'm talking to Reds!" She spat at her. Suné was about to start but Reds moved through me and Lucy.

"Well, I'm saying I'm not coming back with you. You use me for my speed to bully and never for my friendship. I'm with them now, they're real friends, unlike yourself," Ruby yelled at her while we three discussed.

"Suné, friends or not?" Lucy asking and I look at her too.

"Sure, why not!" She shrugged.

"Great," I smiled.

"Awesome," Lucy said with a smile.

"I say we get Shola to come with us. No matter how dumb she may be. Anyone with Elith is not a good idea. Let's ask her," Suné suggests.

"Ask Shola to join us," I whisper in Ruby's ear.

"Okay. Shola why don't you join us?" I could see Lucy and Suné smiling with me and Ruby at Shola. I could see Shola thinking, which is a first. She nodded and walked over to us when a hand grabbed her. Ruby and Suné grabbed Elith's arm. I could see the absolute fear in Shola's eyes.

"Let. Go. Elith!" Ruby yelled. She let go of her and stormed off. Ruby hugged an absolutely terrified Shola.

**Flashback end**

"Miss can you please order." The red head was getting irritated.

"Suné?" I tried.

"Who?" She looked confused.

"Two vegan specials please!" I said happily and handed her the money.

…

I got in the car.

"What took you so long?" He looked irritated.

"The queue was long and pizza's take a while dad." I lie to him.

"Oh yes I remember," he chuckles.

We drove home in silence.

…

When I opened the front door and walked inside, I heard the car start and leave the driveway. When I looked back I saw both my dad's driving off, not just one of them. Oh great, home alone again. Wait that is great, this means I can have Sam over. I stalked off to my room to change when I found a thick frame of roses on my bed with a letter in the middle.

'Rachel Berry, You have been invited to join me at the park. You know who.'

Oh, Sam. How romantic, picnicking at the park.


	7. Chapter 7  L is for Love

**Chapter 7 – L is for Love**

**Rachel POV**

_I grab a nice looking dress from my closet and change hastily. Quickly checking in the mirror if I look okay. I grab my keys for my car and rush to the car. I drive to the park really excited to see Sam. When I arrive, I am pleasantly surprised._

The weather was lovely outside for late afternoon. It was sunny with no clouds, the wind was also calm and the park was surprisingly empty. When I got out of the car I saw a path lined with red roses that led to a part between a few trees. At the beginning of the path laid a single red rose with a note attached to it. I picked up the note and it said 'Follow me!' _Oh Sam, who knew you were such a romantic. _I follow the path of roses and as I follow it I notice every fifth rose was yellow. It made a really nice pattern when you looked at it from an angle. I reach the end of the rose path and what is lying in front of me is amazing.

It was a checkered red and white picnic blanket and on it is a whole lot of roses. Some were stapled together. The red roses spelled something.

_R… __A… C… H… E… L… B… E… R… R… Y…_

It- It was my name in roses. Every letter of my name was framed with a thin line of yellow roses. Underneath each letter was pink crafting paper. I think there is something written underneath each paper. I picked up the one under the first

_R – I_

The next letter

_A – Love_

_C – You_

_H – Rachel Berry_

_Oh Sam, you really are an amazing guy._

_E – I'm_

_L – Sorry_

_B – For_

_E – Hurting _

_R – You_

_Sorry for what, is he going to break up with me. I hope this isn't a break up picnic!_

_R – Quinn_

_Y – Fabray_

_What the hell, Quinn Fabray?_

This can't be, but as I look up after flipping over each paper. There she was standing across from me in a dark blue dress. I turn around and run back the way I came only to be blocked by Santana. "Don't you dare run, Berry. I told you she would run, Q. I haven't helped do all this for nothing. I don't care how you do it you two are talking this out, today!" She shoves me back to Quinn, "I'll be waiting at Berry's car, Q," and she left, leaving me alone with Quinn who is smiling meekly at me.

**End of Rachel's POV**

_I told Santana to go home, why doesn't she ever listen to me. Now I'll have to explain that as well. _"Rachel, can we please talk about this?" _Oh crap, my voice sounds so jagged._

"I have nothing to say to you Quinn. You were clear about your feelings before," she stares at her, mad.

"Rachel you and I both know that's not true. Can we maybe sit down and talk about us and everything concerning us?" Quinn's features are soft and almost pleading.

"Fine, we can talk." Rachel pretends to be uninterested. _I really do feel something for Quinn. So stop it Rachel, stop being stubborn._

"Great, do you want to start, or should I?" Quinn sits down and asks politely.

"You can start Quinn," Rachel says finding it hard to swallow.

"Okay, I'm really sorry for what I said to you the other day at my house. I really didn't think before I said it. The truth is Rachel, I fell in love with you the day you sang Defying Gravity with me." Rachel looks at Quinn with eyes that understand. "I always wanted to kiss you since then. You're the one Rachel, and that kiss confirmed it for me." This makes Rachel beam at the blonde. "I love you Rachel Berry with all my heart and I don't want to be with anyone else. I will understand if you don't feel the same way about me. This past week has been hell for me, seeing you with Sam, it drives me insane thinking I drove you into the hottest blonde in glee club, I felt like I could rip his heart out." She looked down at the blanket on the ground.

"Quinn, that was the most beautiful words anyone has ever said to me and all this, all this is also so amazing Quinn. You did this all for me. I feel like I'm in a storybook and I have met my Princess." Quinn can't help but smile at that. "I also loved you since that day, but I thought it was just a best friends feeling, but it's not. I really fell for you Quinn. I love you and this past week was tough on me too," Rachel sighs. "I just pretended to love Sam to get over you, but you can't get over true love. And he is not the hottest blonde in glee club," Rachel smiles slightly at Quinn who's face fell.

"He's not!" Rachel smiles at her.

"No, you are the hottest blonde in the glee club, no in the world." Quinn's face turns red at that comment.

"Uhm… Wow, thanks!" Quinn grins uncontrollably and rubs her forehead.

"You're welcome." She smiles her megawatt smile at her.

"What are we going to do, relationship wise?" Quinn asks.

"I think we should take it slow. I don't want to rush the magic that is us." Her face turns serious.

"You're right. I want us to work. So we keep it a secret for now?"

"Yes, it's better for now. Then we're not under so much pressure if nobody knows about us." Rachel closes the gap between them.

"Okay and we can work on us." She leans in and kisses Rachel with a kiss that lasted long enough that they had to catch their breath.

"So… Quinn. What have… you brought to eat at the picnic?"

Her face turns into shock. "I told Santana we forgot to bring something."

Rachel starts laughing, "It's fine Quinn. Your kisses are enough for me." Rachel flirts with her eyes and looks at Quinn's lips.

Quinn sighs, "You know we have to break up with Sam and Finn, right?"

"Do you really want to talk about them while we are busy doing this?" Rachel leans in for another kiss but Quinn leans away from her.

"As much as I want to say no, I can't. Yes! Now is the perfect time to talk about this, so stop avoiding it Rachel. Do you really want to jeopardize this because of that?"

"No, I don't want to." She says smiling at her.

"Good, as much as I don't want to break Finn's heart, yours is much more important to me."

"I feel exactly the same. But how are we going to do it? Sam is such a good guy, he doesn't have to be hurt so much. About Finn, I don't care much about his heart." Rachel is absent mindedly playing with her hair.

"I think we should tell them about us." Quinn's voice a whisper and Rachel looks like she is going into shock.

"What! You're not serious, we said we're going to keep it a secret till we both are sure, not that I have doubts but… You can't suggest we do that!" Rachel rambles on.

Quinn decides to silence her with a kiss. It worked, when Quinn pulled back Rachel was calm again. "That's better!" She smirks. "What do you suggest Rachel?"

"About what?" Rachel's head still clouded from the kiss. She shakes her head for clarity.

"About Sam and Finn, how are we breaking up with them?" Quinn laughs at her. "Doesn't take much for you to be confused, does it?" Quinn says still laughing.

"But if you break up with Finn, what about Prom Queen?" Rachel says making a tiara with her hands on her head.

"I'd much rather be with you than be Prom Queen. I'm sure about us." She gestures to them both.

"Aww Quinn! I'm sure about us too!" Rachel squeals. "I say we break up with them and get it over with. Why waste time on something that is not us." She stares Quinn in the eyes and suddenly almost pounces on her.

"Rachel- what the- hell-?" Rachel whispers emotionlessly through the kisses.

"You're just so amazing, Quinn. I love you so much, you know that." Tears are falling down on the blonde.

"Rachel, you're crying!" She looks worried.

"I'm just so happy right now, you make my happy Quinn Lucy Fabray."

"I'm so glad I make you happy, and guess what?" She kisses her again.

"No, what?"

"I love you as well, a lot!"


	8. Chapter 8 Flashback Day 2

_This chapter and those following it will be flashbacks._

_Thanks to FeelingGrey for taking time to beta my story._

**Chapter 8 – The Second Last week of School: Day Two**

It's recess and all 5 of them are all sitting in a circle under the big oak tree because it's very warm today. It was in the heat of summer and was the day after they fought with Elith.

"So Suné, where are you from?" Barbra asked.

"I'm not sure really." She laughed. "I mean, I've never been in one place more than 3 months. I've been all around America."

"Oh," Barbra says looking disappointed.

"Why?" Ruby asks.

"Well you see… My dad is a traveling architect. He jumps from the one contract to the next. I've been in LA, New York, even Washington." Suné rolls her eyes.

"Y- You've been to New York?" Barbra looks at her in awe.

"It must be crap, right?" Lucy asks, receiving an elbow in the side from Barbra. "Ow! What?"

"It's not that amazing. And yes it is crap to travel so much. I feel like a leaf blowing in the wind, you know. Never know when and where you're going next," Suné explains in a flat tone.

_My heart goes out to this girl, _Lucy thinks, while giving her a hug, but she doesn't return it while Ruby tries to quickly wipe away a tear while Barbra's eyes are getting watery.

"Please stop," Suné says.

"Why?" Lucy released her and sits back down. _I feel like I offended her now, I hope not._

"Because I don't know what I'm doing here sitting with you guys. I've made a pact with myself two years ago that enough is enough I shouldn't be making any friends at the schools I go to. It always ends in tears for me and for them." Suné's keeps her face straight, hiding the pain inside.

"But can't we just be friends for these last two weeks of school?" Shola asks shocking everyone but Ruby.

"What's the use? It all ends in sadness whichever way you look at it. So the answer is no." The mask she's keeping up is beginning to crack. Hints of sadness and anger are beginning to show.

"Then why even bother sitting here then. Why haven't you got up and left yet?" Ruby asked getting irritated. "Somewhere inside of you there is hope for being friends. I know it." Ruby's tough exterior is also breaking down. There are signs of tears in her eyes and the anger is slowly dissipating into sadness.

Suné gets up and storms away. Barbra starts to go after her but Lucy stops her. "Don't it's only going to worsen the situation." She smiles meekly at her.

"Ruby… Ruby, are you okay?" Shola asks. Ruby leans forward head in her hands while Lucy and Barbra look at Shola. "What are you staring at?" she asks calmly.

"Since when do you…" Lucy starts.

"Talk?" Shola finishes her sentence. Lucy just nods. "I may look stupid, but I'm not. It was more of a clever way of fooling everyone." Shola smirks.

"But I tricked you once by telling you to bury your homework and saying it will come out complete?" Barbra asks confused and red in the face.

"Oh that, no. My little sister thought it would be funny to throw sand on my homework." She shows no offense towards Barbra.

"I'm more worried about her, is she going to be okay?" Lucy points to Ruby.

"She does this almost every time there's a fight. I thought she would get used to it but she never does. Something about violence makes her really sad. We would rush to the bathroom every time we bullied someone. Elith used to blackmail her with this as well. Don't get me wrong she is tough, it's more of a heightened mood thing and afterwards she crashes down like this. It's like some switch she does," Shola explains to them both.

Ruby sits upright but doesn't make eye contact with any of them. "I don't crash down afterwards." She looks at Shola.

"Stop it Ruby, we both know you do. You're not violent and you know that. Remember that one time when we landed Lindsey in the hospital after we bullied her. When you heard she was in hospital, I had to sit with you in the bathroom stall for three hours because you couldn't stop crying. It really hurt you, Rubes. It wasn't just average crying, you were visibly shaking. I had to hold you tight to make you stop. Afterwards you put up this wall and then you're cold again," Shola was pleading by this point.

"Please stop it Sho. I know it okay." Ruby was trying to make Shola stop.

"Ruby, you know we won't judge you for it. You're sensitive, there's nothing wrong with that." Lucy puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, I honestly don't know how much longer I could keep this up if you guys didn't help us yesterday. You see a little bit of Elith at school, you have no idea how she gets after school." There was anger in her voice. Shola's face contorts in sadness and she begins to cry. Ruby wraps her one arm around Shola whom is now crying into Ruby's shoulder. "You would've thought we wouldn't get bullied as well when we are with her, but that was not the case."

"W- What things did he, I mean she do?" Barbra asked while her and Lucy were looking very shocked.

"She, two days ago tossed her in the air a few yards into a dumpster. I tried to stop him, I mean her but I'm fast not strong. He's a bloody monster. I can't stop her. She almost tried to strangle me to death once. If I haven't kicked her in that place, she would have killed me." Tears were streaming down her face flinching from her own words.

"That's horrible, she is not sane. Wait… I thought girls could not get hurt there?" Lucy wonders.

"And you keep calling her a him?" Barbra adds.

"I think it's what makes her so insane. She is actually a he. Why do you think she is built like that. It's because she's a boy." Lucy and Barbra froze in place, shock written all over their faces.

"You look like Shola when I first told her. You can't tell anyone, this was not our secret to share." Ruby looks them both in the eyes.

"Of course," they say simultaneously.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled for what seemed to be the first time.

"I know this may sound really mean but I have to ask. Why are you pretending to be stupid if you are this smart?" Barbra asks.

Shola rolled her eyes "Well, I am dyslexic. And I struggle to read and write and if you wonder how I pass it's because I do my exams orally. I score good enough in those that I pass on a D average."

"Have you tried to get help?" Lucy asks concerned.

"Ruby helps me when she can but she has a little brother to watch over when she gets home. So I try sometimes on my own but then I just confuse myself," Shola replies.

"Yeah and that's why I get low grades," Ruby adds.

"Oh," both of them say.

"Why don't we help you two?" Lucy offered.

"Like how?" Ruby asks.

"Like we can watch your brother, so you can learn and one of us can help you to read Shola."

"That actually sounds like a plan." Shola and Ruby smiled.

Suné returns. "Mind if I join you again?" she smiles meekly.

"Sure." Lucy smiled.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I…" Suné started.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain," Ruby finishes.

"Thanks. I figured I could use a few friends for now." Sune frowned.

"And the afterwards part?" Barbra asked hesitantly.

"That is a worry for later, at least we can spend the summer holiday together." Suné smiles brightly.

The next moment the bell rings.

"Strongz for the exams," every one of them says and splits for their separate classes.


	9. Chapter 9  Calmness before

_Sorry that this chapter took?so long. I keep getting writers block and the studies is also taking up my time to write. Well here's the next chapter. So I hope you like this one. It's one major flashback again. _

**Chapter 9: Calmness before…**

Four of the friends were sitting near a tree at recess when Barbra came skipping up to them.

"Someone seems happy." Shola notices.

She came to a stop and beams "What would you guys say to a sleepover this Friday, at my house?"

"I would love to!" Shola beams.

"Sure!" Suné nods.

"I don't know." Lucy frowns and Ruby looked uncomfortable not saying anything.

Barbra's face fell. She looks at Lucy and Ruby in confusion "You don't want to come to the sleepover?"

"Is it such a good idea when we have to study for Monday's test?" Lucy states.

"We can study on Saturday and Sunday. It's just going to be Friday night," she says half pleadingly.

"Then I would love to come." Lucy smiles at the brunette.

"What does this sleepover entail?" Ruby asks.

"Well… it means pizza and games and all of us sleeping in one room," Barbra explains.

Ruby frowns a little before a small smile creeps up on her face. "Sure I would love to come."

…

Friday at the end of the school day…

Lucy, Shola and Ruby are waiting for Barbra and Suné.

Lucy looks at the two "Just a warning, Barbra's house is huge and I'm not exaggerating when I say that."

Shola looks at her "You've been there before?"

"Yeah, I was totally blown away by the place." Lucy smiles.

"Sounds scary." Ruby frowned.

"It's actually quite beautiful." Lucy looked at Ruby, frowning a little.

Barbra arrives with Suné right next to her. "Sorry we took so long, the teacher just wouldn't stop talking, ready to go guys?"

Lucy grinned "Yes we are ready to go."

The five of them then start walking to her dad's car.

Barbra frowns "Someone is going to have to sit on a lap?"

"Someone can sit on my lap, I don't mind." Lucy offers.

"I'll sit on your lap since I'm the smallest." Barbra beamed. They all got into the car after loading their bags in the trunk.

"Hey everyone…" Hiram said.

"Dad, this is Shola, Ruby, Suné and you have met Lucy… and this is my dad, who likes to be called Hiram," Barbra introduced.

"Hello Hiram," everyone in the backseat said simultaneously.

"Hi Shola, Ruby, Suné and Lucy," Hiram greeted them. They all drove off to Barbra's house.

….

When they arrive at her house, each of the three girls got out of the car. They got their bags from the trunk of the car and their jaws drop when they saw the house, Lucy gets her camera from her bag and takes a photo of the three.

"Perfect." Lucy smiles at herself.

Barbra laughed "If you were wondering how you looked that day, there's three examples for you."

Lucy giggled looking at them "Stop drooling, you guys."

The three instantly snapped back to reality.

"Wow Barbra, you sure live in a big house." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, I have never been near such a big place." Shola added.

"Thanks you guys, well let's go inside." Barbra gestured for them to follow. As they walked to the front door, the three of them kept staring at the beautiful garden.

"Your garden looks beautiful, Barbs," Suné said before they all entered the house. The four of them even Lucy, who forgot how big it really was looked around in awe. Barbra lead them to her room while they looked around.

"Here we are guys. This is where we're going to be sleeping." On the floor of her room were four mattresses with covers and everything.

"This room doesn't fit with the house," Ruby blurted out.

"It's not supposed to. I wanted it this way. It's much better to have a room where you can feel yourself," Barbra stated. Ruby nodded and everyone puts their bag on a mattress, claiming it as their own.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Barbra asked.

"Why don't we go outside and enjoy the sun while it's still there?" Lucy suggests.

"All for outside?" Barbra asked and held her hand up.

Everyone put their hand up.

"Great, follow me," Barbra said.

All of them followed her out. When they were outside Ruby smiled when she saw the trampoline and looked at Shola and they ran for it, jumping and somersaulting on it. Barbra smiled watching the two girls jumping like they were in sync. Lucy took a few pictures as the two kept jumping.

"You two feel like going for a swim?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah, you told us to bring our swimsuits," Lucy says and Suné nods.

"Great, I'll just go get us some towels," Barbra said before walking back into the house.

Suné looks at the two jumping "Is it just me or are those two like really into each other?" she asked as she frowned.

Lucy shrugs as she takes another photo "Now that you mention it… If either of them are without the other, they seem to be very down. Shola lights up every time she sees Ruby and vice versa. Like they complete each other, is that what you mean?" Lucy wonders.

Suné is silent for a minute staring at them and then nods "Yeah that's what I meant. I can see that they really like each other. You into photography?" Suné asks.

Lucy nods "I love taking photos and it's been a hobby of mine for a few years. Wanna take a few photos with me?" Lucy asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I don't mind," Suné smiles at her.

"First one… Over-excited faces." They both pose and she takes the photo. "Angry… Glaring at each other… Serious look… Surprised faces." They take photos as they pose for each. "Last one… Amused." They both laugh and she takes the photo.

**Meanwhile…**

Shola was feeling really happy at the moment. She couldn't control her smile around Ruby. The smile was also bringing a smile to Ruby's usually grim face. "This is so much fun," Shola yelled to Ruby.

"I know, it's fun jumping with you." Ruby looked at Shola for a moment and lost concentration. She bumps into her and they fall on the trampoline, Ruby on top of her.

"Sorry," Ruby said blushing while on top of Shola who is lying on the trampoline under her.

"I'm fine, just get off me." Shola began to giggle.

Ruby rolls off her, beginning to giggle also "What's so funny?"

"The way you blushed when you were on top of me." Shola is still giggling.

"It's not that funny." Ruby blushes heavier.

"You two wanna swim too?" Barbra yells at Ruby and Shola, making Suné and Lucy jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you two." Barbra smiles.

"We weren't startled," Suné said, shaking her head.

"Yeah you were, let's swim." Barbra is still amused.

They all took off their clothes, revealing their swimsuits; Lucy puts her camera carefully in a safe place.

Shola dove into the pool first "Come on you guys, the water is lovely."

Lucy and Suné jumped into the pool with a splash.

"Come on you two slow pokes," Suné yelled in a joking tone.

Ruby dove in after them followed by Barbra who also dove in.

Shola and Lucy played with a pool noodle, trying to see who is stronger and the winner gets the noodle. Shola pulls on the noodle, Lucy tries to pull it back to her but her hands slipped and Shola got the noodle, "Looks like I win," Shola said with a goofy smile.

"Way to go Sho." Ruby high fived her and she returned it.

"And the winner of the noodle pulling contest is… Shola!" Suné announced holding Shola's free hand in the air.

"Hey, that's actually a good idea," Lucy says smiling a little. "Why don't we have a water Olympics?"

Rachel nods "Yeah, the next is Longest breath, I'll be the judge since I don't like being underwater for long. Everyone form an open circle in front of me." Everyone swims in front of her "Okay, ready… take a deep breath and… go," she yelled. First one to come up is Ruby.

"Darn it, should've taken a deeper breath," Shola says shortly after she came up after Ruby.

"I think I swallowed some water," Shola says.

After a while neither Lucy nor Suné comes up, both are struggling to stay underwater. Suné comes up a second before Lucy.

"So- close," Suné says out of breath.

"And our winner is… Lucy," Barbra announced. "And since you're the winner, you can decide the next contest."

"Okay… umm… the Breaststroke," Lucy says smiling. "And I'll be the judge on this one. Now everyone stand in a line next to me and get ready to swim." Everyone lined up and got ready to swim and Lucy gets out of the pool to get a better view.

"Ready… set… go…" she yelled. "And they're off. Suné seems to be in the lead just a little more than Barbra who is desperately trying to pass Suné with Ruby just on her heels. Shola's swimming a little slow. Ruby passed Barbra and was almost at the end of the pool. And it's a tie between Ruby and Suné," Lucy announced. "You two fine with sharing the number one spot?" Both Ruby and Suné nod and smile.

"Can we take a break? I'm a little tired," Barbra said sitting on the step on the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, we're all a little tired." Lucy agrees.

….

"And that's how I found out about it," Suné said.

"That's really weird but fascinating." Lucy smiled.

"One more group shot?" Lucy asks.

"Okay, a mixed one," Barbra says.

"Okay, Shola surprised, Barbra sad, Suné secretive, Ruby confused and I'll be angry." They all pulled their faces and Lucy took the photo. "Perfect!"

"Girls, the pizza's here!" Hiram yells from the backdoor.

"Okay, daddy. We're coming," Barbra yelled from where they all were relaxing on the trampoline. The girls went inside to get some pizza.

Once they finished eating they decide to play games in the games room. The first game they played was Twister.

"I don't know if I'm gonna be good at this game." Ruby frowned.

"Okay, well we'll need someone to spin the wheel and five playing this game isn't going to work so you'll be the judge." Lucy smiles a little.

"Okay, fine by me." Ruby shrugs.

"So we'll see who goes first by playing rock, paper, scissors?" Suné suggests.

"Rock… Paper… Scissors." Lucy got Paper, Suné got Scissors, Barbra got Paper and Shola got Rock.

"Lucy and Barbra you two go again. Shola your first, Suné you're second and you two will have to play again to see who goes third and fourth. Rock… Paper… Scissors." Lucy gets Scissors and Barbra gets Paper.

"Lucy goes third and Barbra goes fourth."

….

"Right foot Green, Shola." Shola tries to reach the green dot but her foot slips making her collapse on Lucy and Suné.

Shola frowns. "Sorry," she says as she gets off of them.

"Looks like Barbra wins." Ruby smiled and Barbra beamed. "I have to go to the bathroom," Ruby says going to the bathroom.

"Guys, I have an idea, why don't we hide from Ruby, so she'll think we are gone?" Shola suggests.

"Is that a good idea, won't she get mad?" Suné asks.

"No, she won't, trust me," Shola says.

"I have the perfect spot to hide." Barbra smirks.

They all hide in the room not even slightly visible. Ruby walks into the room "Guys? Where are you? It's not funny, come out?" Ruby looks disappointed and annoyed; Lucy takes a photo of her. "Fine, I'm leaving then." Ruby stormed out of the room, Shola darts after her.

"Ruby, we didn't mean it to be mean," Shola says in a soft pleading tone.

"You know how I feel about that type of thing," Ruby replies, half sad.

"I'm sorry, I was the one behind the idea, if I knew it would hurt you like that I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place," Shola says feeling very sad for hurting Ruby.

"Out of everyone here, you suggested it. You know how much that type of thing hurts me, what were you thinking?" Ruby asks sourly.

"I don't know. Just call me stupid, because we both know I am. I'm stupid," Shola replied feeling sad.

"I will never call you stupid, because you aren't stupid Shola, you and I both know that," Ruby came closer to Shola and pulls her into a hug and Shola returns it.

"You really are my best friend, Rubes. I never want to lose you," Shola says her head resting on Ruby's shoulder.

"And you are mine. Friends forever," Ruby says, a tear rolling down her cheek and broke from the hug.

"I'm sorry about the prank, Rubes. I didn't mean to hurt you." Shola smiles meekly.

"It's okay. I've already forgiven you." Ruby smiles looking at Shola.

"The others must be wondering where we are." Shola blushes a little.

"Yeah." Both walked back to the games room.

When they enter the room, Lucy walks up to her "We're sorry about pulling that prank, we didn't think it would hurt you." Barbra and Suné nod with her also looking a little guilty.

"It's okay guys, I know you didn't mean too and I'm fine now." Ruby reassures them with a smile. "Who's up for monopoly?" she asks.

Shola and Suné agreed and they started playing Monopoly.

Lucy and Barbra decide to play Singstar while the other three are playing Monopoly on the floor.

When the game is on, Lucy says "Whatever random song is given to us to sing we sing it, right?"

"Absolutely, a diva must always be ready to perform a song on request," Barbra says as she picks random. The song given is…

"Alone by Heart," Lucy says smiling.

"Remember this is a performance not just a song." Barbra beams.

Each of them walk to opposite ends, facing each other. The song begins to play.

_A/N: I have written what happens at each line of the song to make it easier to visualize what I had in mind when they sang the song._

_Lucy, _**Barbra, **_**Lucy/Barbra**_

'_I hear the ticking of the clock' _Lucy locks eyes with Barbra and takes one step towards her.

'_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark'_ Lucy gestures with her one hand over the floor and looks away.

'_I wonder where you are tonight' _She reaches her arm halfway towards Barbra while taking another step towards her.

'_No answer on the telephone' _But takes it back and drops her gaze. Barbra looks guiltily at her.

'_And the night goes by so very slow' _She takes another step and places her free hand on the other arm.

'_And I hope that it won't end though' _She closes her eyes and shakes her head a little.

'_Alone' _She steps forward. She is now halfway to Barbra. She opens her eyes and glances longingly at Barbra_._

'**Till now I always got by on my own**' Barbra looks down at the floor angrily.

Meanwhile Suné nudges at the other two and whispers "Look!" as she points to Barbra and Lucy. "I'm going to go get her dads. They need to see this." The other two nod still staring at the two singing.

'**I never really cared until I met you**' She steps closer and shakes her head and points to Lucy.

'**And now it chills me to the bone**' She retreats a little and looks up at Lucy with eagerness in her eyes.

'**How do I get you alone**' She takes another step forward. There were tears starting to form in her eyes.

Suné returns with Barbra's dads who stop in the doorway and she goes to sit down again between the other two. Barbra and Lucy are too busy with the singing that they don't notice.

'**How do I get you alone**' She takes another step forward and is standing right in front of Lucy.

'_You don't know how long I have wanted' _Lucy half smiles as she slightly tilts her head to the side.

'_To touch your lips and hold you tight' _Lucy reaches out to touch Barbra but takes her hand back.

'_You don't know how long I have waited' _She looks straight into the Barbra's eyes their faces hardly a few inches apart.

'_And I was going to tell you tonight' _She frowns and looks away.

'**But the secret is still my own**' Barbra slowly turns around fully at 'own'.

'_oh, And my love for you is still unknown' _Lucy's face turns sad and she slowly also turns around fully at the last word_._

'**Alone**_' _They lean against each other and then move a bit away from each other.

'_Ooh oh' _Lucy leans backwards as she sings this note.

'**Ooh oh**' Barbra has no problem hitting the note.

'**Till now I always got by on my own**' They both look up, looking a little sad.

'**I never really cared until I met you**' Lucy looks at Barbra over her shoulder from her left and Barbra over her shoulder from the left.

'**And now it chills me to the bone**' Both shake their heads.

'_How do I get you alone'_ Lucy turns around fast and reaches out to Barbra but turns back at the end of her line.

'**How do I get you alone' **Barbra does the same, only more dramatically. They both walk back to their starting positions but don't turn around.

Halfway through the instrumental, Lucy looks over her shoulder at Barbra, looking sad. Barbra does the same but after Lucy finished looking back looking sad a tear escaped her eye.

'_How do I get you alone' _Lucy turns around and takes a bigger step towards Barbra, fierceness in her eyes.

'**How do I get you alone'** Barbra takes a big step as well, staring deep into Lucy's eyes with longing.

'_How do I get you alone' _Lucy takes another big step, keeping the look in her eyes.

'**How do I get you alone' **Barbra steps forward and they are standing close.

'**Alone****' **They take each other's free hand and sing to each other.

'**Alone****' **They turn to the others as they finish the song. What they saw was five faces staring in awe at them. Lucy looks back at the screen and jumps a little and nudges Barbra to look. Barbra's jaw dropped.

"9800 points, that's a new record." Barbra beams still in a little shock.

"Well, you guys performed the hell out of that song," Suné says smiling.

"You two were so beautiful, we're so proud of you." Hiram beamed at the two.

"Now who wants hot chocolate?" Leroy asks and everyone wants hot chocolate.


	10. Chapter 10  5 Year Anniversary

_Thanks to FeelingGrey for betaing my story from the beginning._

**Chapter 10 :5 Year Anniversary**

It was the night after the picnic. Rachel and Quinn were hanging out at Rachel's house watching a movie. Quinn sees two friends in the movie linking their necklaces. She looks at Rachel and smiles a little. "Do you remember our five year friendship anniversary?" Quinn stared into the brown eyes of Rachel.

"Yeah, you totally forgot about it that day" Rachel smirked.

_**Flashback Second Semester Grade 6…**_

Barbra is walking down the hallway during break trying to find Lucy and finds her playing with a white rose, sitting on a bench. She smiles brightly and goes to sit down next to her.

"You know we aren't supposed to pick the flowers at school, right?" Barbra gives her a slight frown with a smile.

Lucy shakes her head "I didn't know that. But I like this one, it's so beautiful and it smells nice." She smiles and takes a whiff of the rose. "You give it a whiff?" She holds the rose out to Barbra.

Barbra takes the rose and smells it "It does smell nice, Luce." She gives the flower back but Lucy just smiles and shakes her head.

"You keep it, I got it for you because you're my best friend and I never want to lose you." Lucy was blushing slightly.

"Why thank you Luce." Barbra gave her a megawatt smile before hugging her. Lucy was smiling and hugging her back.

"It's nothing really." Lucy shrugged

"It is! Don't you remember what today is?" Barbra stops hugging her and shakes her head slightly.

"It's Thursday?" Lucy looked puzzled

"No, today five years ago…" Barbra started.

Realization hits Lucy "Was the day we met."

"Today is our five year friend anniversary!" Barbra shrieked.

"Then I gave you the perfect gift." Lucy felt proud of herself for doing something subconsciously.

"It's better than mine." Barbra sighed.

"I'm sure it's wonderful, Barbs." Lucy gave her an encouraging smile.

Barbra takes out a small box out of her pocket and opens it. Inside is a small medallion shaped like a rainbow that has assorted color stripes on it which splits into two necklaces. "It's friendship necklaces. I wanted something that would remind us of each other," Barbra said.

Lucy smiled "It's very nice. I love it!" Lucy picks up the one half of the medallion. "How can you say it's better than mine?" Lucy frowns a little.

"Yours is just so unique and special. Mine is store bought." Barbra looks sad.

"It's the thought that makes it special. You said you didn't just buy the first one you saw, you actually searched for this one." Lucy smiles while she is holding the half rainbow necklace in the air.

"There was only one of them in the store. I had to go looking through a few stores to find it." Barbra smiles a little.

"See, you had to go find it, that makes it special." Lucy was looking at the back of the small rainbow and saw "Is my name on this?" Lucy smiled brightly as she looked at Barbra. Barbra just nods. "The rose is nothing compared to this, Barbs." Lucy sighed a little but still smiled.

"The rose was handpicked for me, that makes it really special. I couldn't have asked for a better gift." Barbra hugs Lucy again. "Thank you."

A tear escaped Lucy's eye "Thank you for the necklace. It's something I'll hold onto for the rest of my life."

They pull back. "Lucy, are you crying?" Barbra's expression fell.

"No, I'm just really happy to have you as a friend." Lucy smiled.

"I'm happy I got chased away from those other kids. I would never have had such an amazing best friend." Tears were starting to form in her eyes while a few tears were rolling down Lucy's cheeks.

"You are such an amazing friend, Barbs. I don't know why they chased you away, I can't think of a better friend than you." Lucy was smiling shyly. Barbra was wiping away the tears on Lucy's face.

They put on the necklaces and held the half rainbow in the air and locked it with the other. "Barbra and Lucy forever," Lucy smiled looking at the rainbow as Rachel said the words.

"Doesn't it look better together than apart?" Lucy wondered why the colors looked brighter when they were linked up.

"Yes it does, like us. Better together." Barbra took her hand in a friendly manner.

"Let's promise to never lose each other. This will be our token to remind us of this promise." Lucy said.

"Promise," They both said simultaneously.

Then the bell rang.

They both stood up and walked to their classes. Lucy hugged Barbra goodbye and went to her class which was on the upper floor.

_**End of Flashback**_

Quinn takes out the rainbow necklace and holds it in front of her. "I always kept this to remind me that as long as I have this, you're not gone to me. It looks like you have found me after all."

Rachel starts to tear up.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Quinn frowns.

"I threw mine away, the day after I heard you were gone. I regret it to this day. When you disappeared without saying goodbye, I took it as you didn't want to be friends anymore." Rachel cried leaning on Quinn's shoulder. Hiram and Leroy walks into the room. They were watching them the whole time.

"Sweetie, you haven't lost it," Hiram said dangling the rainbow necklace in front of Rachel.

Rachel looks at the necklace warily. She takes it and examines it. "It's mine. Where did you find it?" She looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I remember the day all too well. It was the last day of grade school. Your eyes were red from crying. I thought you were just emotional because it was the last day. When you arrived home, you stormed to the backyard. I watched you through the window. You were cursing as you yelled to the skies. You were at it for an hour when I saw you yank the chain off your neck, toss it to the ground and yelled something harsh and stormed into the house and into your room." Rachel was blushing and Quinn was silently crying.

"We kept this necklace. Maybe one day you would find her again and you did. We knew what the necklace meant to you and what she was meant to you. You two didn't know it but you two had chemistry. Even your friends said it when we made small chat with them. That red head said she never thought two girls can set the room so on fire. Not only did you sound amazing but it was like you could see the vibe between you two. The blonde girl said she hopes things work out between you." Both girls were blushing heavily at this point. "I think I have said enough. I'll leave you two to talk." He gestured Leroy upstairs to give them some privacy and up they went.

Quinn was starting to cry "I'm really sorry for making you feel that way when I left. I didn't mean to hurt you Rachel. I was just fed up with the bullying and when my dad said we're moving, I was glad in a selfish way to get away from them, forgetting that I'm leaving you with them. I felt so bad about it and I still haven't forgiven myself for doing that to you." Quinn was crying heavily at this point.

"How would you have known that was going to happen back then? Those three got expelled in middle school. I wasn't bullied. So don't have any regrets about that. If you didn't go, I wouldn't have dedicated myself to my singing and wouldn't have had this amazing vocal range. I used the sadness and anger to keep myself going stronger and stronger with my voice. I refuse to let you torture yourself over this. It's not worth it." She looks Quinn straight in the eyes.

Quinn holds her gaze and smiles "I can't just forget about it, Rach."

Rachel smiled "Just wait here, I have to get something quickly." She stands up and walks to the bookshelf. She takes a scrapbook and opens it on a page with a dried-up white rose and shows it to Quinn.

"You kept it all these years?" Quinn smiles while looking at it.

"I put this in the book as soon as it began to wilt and have kept it here. I couldn't forget how happy I felt that day. We were crazy about each other then, huh?" Rachel blushed.

Quinn puts the book on the table. She leans toward her and whispers "We still are," and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Rachel kisses her back and they both pull back. Quinn sits down and picks up the book again and realizes it's a scrapbook from their last year together.

"These are the photos of the last sleepover. I didn't know you had these. Remember when we tricked Ruby into thinking we were all gone?" Quinn smiled staring down at the photo.

"Yeah, she was totally upset about it, but luckily Shola convinced her to come back." Rachel smiled. "Most of the photos in this book were taken by you. The skill you had for taking photos was amazing. You knew how to take a photo to make the most of it." Rachel beamed at her.

"Oh and you loved that, Miss I-love-being-in-every-photo. You loved the camera, knowing exactly how to work it." Quinn smirked.

"No I didn't, you always looked so pretty in photos. Speaking of photos, I saw a poster of school with a Lucy Fabray on it but the girl on the photo is fat, you didn't look like that when we were friends. You were a little overweight but not fat. That photo was photo shopped, Quinn. If I find that person I'll personally hurt them myself." Rachel's face was contorted with anger.

The blonde put a hand on the brunette's shoulder "Calm down Rach, I already took care of that. She said she was sorry and I forgave her. Yes, that photo was photo shopped but it's over now so please just forget about it." The blonde pleaded a little.

"Okay" Rachel sighed "but just tell me who did it?"

"Why?" Quinn looked confused.

Rachel pouted a little "Because it's important to me to know, I just need to."

Quinn sighed "Okay, it was Lauran Zeizes. I was mean to her and she decided to retaliate by putting that photo shopped poster of me up at school. It didn't quite have the effect she wanted it to have. She wanted less people to vote for me for Prom Queen." Quinn took Rachel's hands "but I don't care about Prom Queen anymore," Quinn says honestly.

"But wasn't it always your dream to be Prom Queen?" Rachel asks looking into her eyes.

"It was but not anymore, it doesn't matter to me at all." Quinn gets off the couch and crouches in front of Rachel. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you go to Prom with me?"

"I thought we were going to keep us a secret for now?" Rachel frowned.

"Yes, to us it will be as a couple, but we're just going as friends to others." Quinn smiled a bit.

"Then yes Quinn Lucy Fabray, I will go to Prom with you." Rachel beamed and hugged Quinn tightly and the book falls off her lap on the floor.

"You really are the best girlfriend ever," Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. Quinn looks down at the book. "It fell open on the photo of us singing." They pulled apart and Rachel picked up the book.

"Were we really that oblivious to each other? You could see from a mile away that I was in love with you."

"Only a fool could not see that we were mad about each other."

"Looks like we were the fools, huh?" Rachel smiled looking at Quinn.

"I guess so. We even got the top score in Alone, 9990 on hard." Quinn smirks.

"I never heard you sing like that before that night. It was as if you were throwing everything into the song." Rachel beamed.

"I never thought I could sing like that." Quinn blushes "Do you remember how we acted during the song?"

Rachel smiles "Like two lost lovers. How ironic that we really were lost lovers."

Quinn shakes her head "Why did we even choose that song?"

"We couldn't agree on a song and just chose random and it gave us that song."

"A damn love song we both knew pretty well. Like the universe was trying to tell us something. Only that we didn't listen to it." Quinn frowned. "Remember how those five looked at us when we finished the song?"

"They were staring at us with goofy smiles like they knew something and they did, Suné standing at the doorway with my Dads. They saw what we didn't. I just thought we were so good that they couldn't stop watching us." Rachel shrugged.

"I thought we really screwed up the song until I saw the score and saw we got 9990. I never thought anyone could get that high of a score." Quinn smirked.

"The closest I ever came to that score was 9700. But that night, no one, not even me got close to 9500. Even on easy."

"Blame it on the sexual tension." Quinn shakes her head and laughs a little.

"Yeah it probably was." Rachel grinned.

"I don't know if you ever thought of this but don't you think that Shola and Ruby were like the kid versions of San and Britt?" Quinn pointed to a photo of Shola hugging Ruby.

"Now that you mention it… Yeah I do. Ruby was the unstable one and Shola the stable smart one, in some ways. Shola was like Britt and Ruby was like Santana. Shola was stronger all round but was flawed, while Ruby was intense but easily faltered when things got tough and Shola was the one she trusted more than anyone else. They were each other's shield. Ruby protected Shola and vice versa." Rachel smiled.

"It's funny how we learned so much from them and about them in less than two weeks. You could see how without each other they were lost. Shola kept Ruby from going over the edge and without Ruby, Shola would get easily hurt. They counteracted each other's flaws and became something of a unity." Tears were welling up in Quinn's eyes and she's trying to keep them in but a tear escapes her left eye.

"Quinn, are you crying?" Rachel asks wiping away the tear.

"I miss them Rachel. If those two brothers of Elith didn't show up that last week and screw everything up, we might have still been friends. I would have done everything I could to keep myself with you and those three, and keep my dad from taking the transfer. We could have been friends during middle school." The tears were streaming down Quinn's face and Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Quinn." Rachel tried to comfort her and pulls her into a hug.

"No, it's not Rachel. If I wasn't a fucking coward I wouldn't have ran away like I did. I was your best friend…" Quinn's voice breaking, "I should've stayed with you and we could've gotten through things like a best friend should. Not leave and not even say goodbye," Quinn said through the tears, her chin resting on Rachel's shoulder.

"I don't resent you, Quinn, and please stop getting down on yourself for things that happened years ago." Rachel pleaded with Quinn "You and I are here now, things happen for a reason."

"You know, you're the most amazing person in the world, Rachel and you're right, you can't change the past but you can let go." Quinn smiled a little while the tears lessened.

"I always knew there was something good in you Quinn. I was just fighting the bad side to get to what's really inside of you. On some levels you were just like Santana, you know?" Rachel immediately regretted blurting out that last line.

"What do you mean I'm like Santana?" Quinn asks confused.

"You also have this bitchy side to you for defense. You also liked to hurt others especially during freshman year. I could see why coach Sylvester wanted you as head cheerleader. You could make anyone feel insignificant." Rachel stated.

Quinn felt awful inside "You really see me that way Rachel?"

"No, you've changed or rather you changed back to your old self. The girl I love." Rachel smiled.

Quinn sighs in relief "For a moment I still thought I was a heartless bitch."

"I never thought that of you." Rachel smiles and takes one of the blonde's hands in her own.

Quinn pulls back and smashes her lips into Rachel. The kiss lasts longer than any of their kisses before. When the kiss ended Quinn pulls back. They sit in silence a little before Quinn speaks.

"We tell them tomorrow," she says staring at the ground.

"Tell who, what?" Rachel looked at the blonde in confusion.

Quinn takes a deep breath "We tell Finn and Sam tomorrow about us as we break up with them." The blonde says as she looks at Rachel.

Rachel nods in agreement "The sooner the better, we should get this over and done with. I think we should each break up with them on our own."

"Are you sure you want to do it that way?" Quinn frowns.

"Yeah, we have to be able to handle things on our own. I just can't handle you being there with me when I break up with Sam. You understand what I mean right?" Rachel gives the blonde a small smile.

"Yeah, I also want to break up with Finn on my own." Quinn nods.

Rachel nods "Then tomorrow we break up with them."


	11. Chapter 11 The Breakup

**A shoutout to FeelingGrey for betaing!**

**Chapter 11 – The Breakup**

Rachel is sitting in one of the auditorium chairs, staring at the stage. Sam joins her in the next seat.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asks cautiously.

Rachel nods, not taking her eyes off the stage.

"About?" Sam looks warily at her.

Rachel takes her eyes off the stage for the first time and looks at him. "We can't be together anymore, we aren't going to work."

Sam stares at her "Is it something I did? I can change Rachel. Just don't break up with me and not say why," he says hastily.

Rachel looks at him _'Tell him, he'll understand!'_ she encourages herself "Sam, I'm gay." She released the breath she was holding. This is the first time she confessed to anyone except Quinn and it felt good to tell someone.

"That explains why you didn't want to do more than make out." Sam nods. "It's Quinn you love, isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes, it's Quinn." Rachel smiles a little.

Sam smiles at her "Thought so."

"You're not mad?" Rachel asks.

"Not even a little bit, a little bummed that I don't have a date for Prom now but not mad. You are who you are Rachel, if you happen to be into girls that is your business," Sam retorted.

"Thanks for understanding Sam." Rachel looks at him with a gentle smile.

"I'm one of your friends Rach, of course I'll understand. We weren't even really going out," Sam says.

"That is true. About the Prom date, I think you should ask Mercedes, she still doesn't have a date for Prom and it's a few days away," Rachel suggests.

Sam considers it, "I think I will ask her, thanks Rach." Sam smiles as he looks at her.

"What are friends for. Just one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"You keep this a secret that I'm gay and like Quinn." Rachel looks at him with a serious look in her eyes.

"Of course I will." Sam nods.

"Thanks." Rachel smiles and stands up, Sam also stands up and hugs her.

…

Rachel walks up to Quinn, who is busy in her locker. She beams, "Hey Quinn."

Quinn accidently hits her head on the side of the locker. "Hey Rach," she says half heartedly.

Rachel picks up her tone "What's wrong, Quinn?" and then notices the bruise and scratches on her shoulder "What happened to your shoulder?"

Quinn looks down "Finn kinda lost it when I told him I'm breaking up with him."

_**Earlier…**_

Quinn is sitting on the bleachers watching Finn play football with a few friends. Finn notices her, knowing she never watches him play, he walks over to her. She stands up and gestures for him to follow her. She stops behind the bleachers. Finn stops in front of her.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, but we aren't," Quinn says slowly.

Finn frowns "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean that we are breaking up, Finn," Quinn retorted, irritated by always having to spell out everything for him.

"Why? I didn't even do anything wrong this time. You can't just break up with me. You can't!" He starts yelling "I won't accept it, we aren't breaking up!" he yells at her.

"Listen to me Finn!" she yells back, looking fiercely at him.

"No!" he yells shoving her aside, her shoulder crashes first into the bleachers and Finn storms off.

…

"He just wouldn't listen to me, Rach. He just lost it," Quinn says, touching her shoulder.

Rachel tries to control her anger and manages it. "Why does he always have to be such an asshole?"

"Should've expected it from him, he is known to be very childish." Quinn rolls her eyes. "How did things go with Sam?"

"Sam took it really good. He wasn't even a little mad at me. He was very nice towards me being gay and he promised to tell no one about us." Rachel smiled.

"That's great. Sam is the nicest guy I have ever dated." Quinn smiles a little. "But you are much nicer." Quinn beamed.

"Not here, Quinn," Rachel whispered.

"Oh yeah, Sorry," she said blushing a little.

The bell rang.

"Well I'll see you in two classes from now, Quinn." Rachel smiled.

"I'll see you too." Quinn smiled hugging Rachel tightly.

They both walked off in different directions. Rachel wasn't going to class yet, she was searching for Finn. She found him in the one place the Glee Club members always go.

The choir room.

She walks in and sees him. He looks up at her from where he is sitting and stands up.

"Thank god you're here, Rachel. I really need you," Finn pleads a little.

Rachel slowly walks towards him. When she stops in front of him, he closes his eyes and starts to embrace her. All the anger in Rachel surfaces and she hits him straight on the nose, knocking him back a few feet. She hears a crunching noise. She feels her hand and it feels fine, '_I must've broken Finn's nose'._

"Rachel, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Finn yells.

"What- What is wrong with me?" She stands in front of him "No! No! No! I'm not the one who is in the wrong. How dare you shove Quinn like that?" she yells at him.

"Why do you care about Quinn, the one who made your life a living hell?" Finn yells back.

"She has changed Finn!" Rachel countered.

"Face it! That bitch will never change. She'll always want to ruin you," Finn says superiorly.

When Rachel heard Finn call Quinn a bitch, Rachel sees red. She grabs one of the guitars and wants to hurt him with it. She approaches him, her face filled with anger. Finn looks pale and tries to back away from her but instead backed himself into a corner. She swings the guitar at him. "How.. dare.. you.. call.. her.. a.. bitch!" Rachel still yells swinging the guitar at him.

"Rachel, what's wrong with you?" Finn asks, his voice wavering.

"You are Finn!" she yells wanting to hit him with the guitar.

"Rachel. Stop!" Quinn puts a hand on her shoulder.

Rachel looks behind her and calms down. Mr. Schue comes into the room hearing the commotion and sees Rachel holding a guitar over Finn's head.

"What's going on here?!" Mr. Schue yells. "To my office, now! All three of you!"

…

All three of them are sitting in Mr. Schue's office.

"Finn, did you cheat on Rachel again?" Mr. Schue asks.

"No, I didn't do anything," Finn says looking disgusted.

"Except for shoving Quinn against the wall at the bleachers." Rachel gave him a fierce look, Quinn gives Rachel a quick kick.

"Why?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Cause he couldn't accept that I'm breaking up with him," Quinn stated tiredly.

"Wait… You're dating Finn? Then why was Rachel about to hit Finn?" Mr. Schue asks confused.

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Finn frowned.

"Well, Rachel and I are dating," Quinn said.

Finn choked and Mr. Schue just sat there silently.

Finn spoke up after a minute of silence "How can you be gay if you were in love with me?" He looked at Rachel.

"I thought I was in love with you Finn, but I'm really into Quinn and that will never change," Rachel said softly.

"And you know I was just using you for popularity Finn." Quinn added.

"But…" Finn was cut off by Rachel.

"But nothing, Finn. We love each other and there is nothing you can say to change it," Rachel stated, folding her arms.

"Who'd have thought you two would be gay," Mr. Schue said, receiving stares from the three opposite him.

…


	12. Chapter 12 The Storm

_A shoutout to FeelingGrey for betaing! XD_

_A/N: This chapter is just a flashback chapter. It follows chapter 9._

**Chapter 12: …The Storm**

Lucy is walking down the school's hallway. She is so lost in thought that she doesn't notice that Elith is walking her way with two guys that look very similar to Elith. Each one of them is carrying a slushy in their hands.

They walk right up to her and stop right in front of her. "Hey Caboosey, are you thirsty?" Elith spat in her face as she talked.

Lucy turned a little pale when she saw them in front of her "No, I'm- I'm not thirsty." Her voice was shaky.

"Too bad. Cause we bought these drinks just for you." Elith gave her a creepy smile.

"But I don't like slushies, so you can keep…" Lucy was cut off by Elith nodding and each of them threw the slushy in her face. When they were finished, they walked away laughed at a frozen Lucy. Lucy just stood there, eyes closed. She tried desperately not to cry.

The next moment she is grabbed by another person and dragged to the nearest bathroom. Lucy doesn't resist.

"Lucy?" a familiar voice asks. Lucy is shook out of her frozen state.

"B- B- Barbra, is that you?" she asks and tries to open her eyes but the burning sensation causes her to moan a little.

"Yeah, just lower your head so we can flush the slushy out of your eyes." Barbra says and Lucy lowers her head and flushes the slushy out of her eyes and hands her a towel afterwards.

"Who did this to you?" Barbra asks concerned.

"Elith," Lucy said before she started crying. Barbra embraced her and Lucy rested her head on her shoulder. "It was the most horrible thing I ever felt."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," Barbra said squeezing a now sticky Lucy tightly.

"It's not your fault that it happened, I'm just glad you weren't there otherwise you would've also been sticky and covered in colored ice," Lucy explained.

"But it's still not right," Barbra countered.

"Can we please forget about it," she moaned.

Barbra smiled a little and nodded. "Okay, but let's get you out of those clothes. Wait right here I have spare clothes in my locker. I'll be right back." And Barbra ran out the door.

Barbra returned quickly with a pink shirt and denim pants.

"You keep these in your locker?" Lucy asked warily.

Barbra smirked. "Well, one has to be prepared for anything that can happen."

"Like your best friend being slushied?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face.

"Exactly!" Barbra exclaimed. "Although a friend being slushied wasn't one of things I was prepared for."

"But luckily you sort of planned for it." Lucy smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Barbra grinned as she throws the clothes to Lucy. "Change clothes before you catch a cold."

Lucy catches the clothes and walks into a bathroom stall.

"Barbs?" Lucy asks behind the bathroom stall.

"Yes?"

"Why does this fit me perfectly? This isn't backup clothes for you, these are for me!" Lucy said slightly annoyed.

"No it's not. They are my clothes." Barbra countered, but she did keep backup clothes for Lucy also, not that she would admit it.

"Come on, we differ two sizes Barbs. Just admit that you bought these clothes for me or I'll never speak to you again," Lucy said blackmailing her.

"Fine! I bought the clothes for you. I hope you're not mad. I was just preparing for the day that I accidently spilled something on your shirt or pants," Barbra said embarrassed.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm grateful actually. Now I don't have to walk around school with slushy stained clothes," Lucy said back gratefully, trying to reassure Barbra.

"What are best friends for?" Barbra smiled.

Lucy came out of the stall and looks in the mirror. "Thanks again for the clothes."

"It's no problem at all. You would've done the same for me, if you were as crazy as me." Barbra blushed.

"You're not crazy, just being a best friend." Lucy looked into the brunette's eyes.

"Yeah…" Barbra looked her in the eyes and then at her lips. They were inches apart from each other. Another girl came into the bathroom and they almost jumped.

"Okay, so I'll see you after school?" Lucy asked.

"Meet me at the auditorium. I want to practice for the school musical." The brunette smiled.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Lucy smiled back before they both walked out the bathroom.

…

Lucy was walking towards the auditorium, the school day finally ended. Classes were slow; they had nothing to do, since they wrote the last paper yesterday. She saw Elith approaching her. She quickly turned around and started to dart in the opposite direction, but was quickly blocked by who she was sure was Elith's brother, the same one from this morning.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, having the exact same voice as Elith and grabs her by the arm.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Elith wants you and Elith always gets her way," he said.

"Stop pretending she's a girl. She's a fucking boy." Lucy was seeing red and was really pissed off. She looked at the brother who was clearly out of the loop. He let go of her and runs to Elith, giving Lucy the chance to run away. She darted to the auditorium. She came in as if nothing's wrong.

"What took you so long? You are always on time," Barbra asked, looking worried.

"I just had to ask a teacher something, sorry if I made you worry," she said as if it was the truth.

"Just glad you're here, I have a song I really want to rehearse but I need a duet partner, you'll sing with me?" Barbra asked.

"Of course I will." Lucy smiled.

They both got up on the stage. "I was thinking of singing…" She went through the papers on the floor. "I've Been Waiting for a Girl Like You by The Foreigners."

"I love that song." Lucy grinned.

"Then let's try it." She pressed play on the small pink boombox.

"Great," Lucy said taking a deep breath.

They started singing the song. They sang the song four times in a row.

"That one sounded the best," Lucy said, a little tired from singing so long.

"Yeah, but…" Barbra started before being cut off by Lucy.

"No buts. That was perfect. We need to go anyways, our parents are coming to pick us up soon." Lucy silenced her.

She looked at her watch and gaped. "Did we practice that long! We got to go!" she said heading out the auditorium. They both walked out the auditorium.

"My dads are already here, I have to go. See you tomorrow Lucy." She hugged her and climbed in the car.

"See you tomorrow," Lucy said as they hugged. They drove off and she waited for her dad.

"How the fuck did you know that!?" Elith yelled from the side.

"Know what?!" she yelled back.

"You know exactly what!" Elith said yelling near her.

"I figured it out!" Lucy yelled back.

"Then you won't mind me doing this," Elith smirked before embracing Lucy and giving her a long sloppy kiss. Lucy struggles to let go but fails. Elith let's go and runs off. Seconds later her ride is here. It's not her mother picking her up but her dad. This usually meant trouble, but she was still too shocked by the kiss she just got from him. She got in the car.

"Hi, Dad," she said just looking in front of her.

"Hello Quinn", he said coldly and they drove home.

…

The next day at school, recess…

Lucy is very jumpy today. She kept looking around every corner looking for Elith. She still can't process what happened yesterday.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Shola asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I'm completely fine."

"You aren't. You're very jumpy." Ruby pointed out.

"I guess it's that coffee I drank this morning. It wasn't such a good idea." She faked a laughs.

"I'm also not a fan of coffee," Suné said smiling at her.

"Next time don't drink coffee. It's not good for you," Barbra said giving her a comforting smile.

"I won't ever drink it again," she said.

"Tomorrow is the last day of school. Anyone else also feeling sad about it?" Shola asked, feeling sad about it.

"I am, it will be the last time we will ever see this school. But I'm excited for middle school," Barbra answered and everyone agreed.

The rest of the day was quiet and fast. Elith was nowhere to be seen. Neither were her two brothers.

When school ended, she hugged them goodbye and got in her dad's car.

"Afternoon, dad," Lucy said.

"Afternoon, Quinn. We are moving tonight, to another town and they want me there tomorrow. I got a new job," he said in a stern and cold voice.

"Do we have to go with you tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, and there are no buts. You're going and that's final," he said, the anger rising in his voice.

"Yes, dad." Was the last thing she said to him as they drove home.

When they got home, Judy was waiting with suitcases already packed and a 'for sale' sign was on the lawn. He helped her load the suitcases while Lucy climbed into the back seat. When they climbed in she stared at her mother with pleading eyes, but her mother looked away. The same way she always did when her dad did something wrong.

"Quinn, give me your phone," he said sternly.

She didn't. "No," she said.

"Give. Me. Your. Phone!" He raised his voice.

"No. I. won't." She mimicked his tone, tired of him always doing what he wants and Judy just being blind towards it.

He got out of the car and opened her door. He grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Was that so hard?" he said angrily.

"Give me back my phone," she said staring him down.

He just ignored her and got back in the driver seat and started driving, she just stared out the window as they drove off, really hating her dad at the moment. A few miles out of town he opened the window and threw the phone out, it hit the tarmac and spat into pieces. She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from escaping her eyes but one escaped and she looked at her mother. _'What does he have on you that you are so scared of him?' _She thought staring at her mother. Her mother looked at her but quickly looked back at the front.

She still had her MP3 player with her. She turned it on full volume and listened to the music. After a few songs, Defying Gravity came on. It suddenly felt like the wind was knocked out of her. '_I didn't even say goodbye to her, and now he threw my phone away. I don't even have her number anymore. Maybe I can find her online. It will be easy to find Barbra… Barbra… what was her surname? Shit! We didn't even know each other's surname. I might never find her again_.' She rested her head in her hands and started to silently cry. _'I'll_ _hate him for the rest of my life. Barbra made me feel happy, she made me feel like I was needed and now he took it all away. I'll also hate her,_' she looked quickly at her mother, '_For being such a coward towards him. How could she allow this. She could see the difference Barb's has made in the way I am.'_

"Quinn, please give me the phone charger under the seat," her dad asked.

"Get it yourself," she said.

"Watch your tone, Quinn," her dad said sternly.

"Or what, are you going to take me away from the place where I'm happy? Oh wait, you already did!" Lucy was really pissed off and was ready to fight with them and then she did something she shouldn't have, she took the car charger, opened the window and threw it out.

"Quinn! Are you fucking mad!?" Her dad yelled stopping the car on the side of the road.

"No, I'm just following your example. It's really fun having your things thrown out the window, isn't it?" She countered, her voice sounding extremely sour.

"Now you're just being childish," he said superiorly.

"Throwing my phone out for no reason, now that… was childish," she said irritated at her dad.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he said shaking his head.

She said nothing, waiting for anything else. But he just started the car and started driving again.

…

The next day at school…

Barbra was excited since it was the last day of school. She went to the spot where they usually met Lucy before school but Lucy wasn't there, she waited till the bell rang but no one came. She was getting worried, so she called her but it went straight to voicemail.

"Lucy I just want to know where you are, please call me," she said. '_She is probably sick and switched her phone off. I'll go by her house after school,' _she thought as she walked to class. As this was the last day, the school day was shorter. When school was over, Barbra's dad came to pick her up.

"Hey, daddy. Can we please go by Lucy's house?" Barbra asked.

"Sure, honey. But why didn't you just go home with her and text me saying you'll be there?" Hiram asked.

"She wasn't at school today. I wanted to go check up on her," Barbra replied.

"Okay," he said before driving off.

When they arrive at the Fabray house they see the 'for sale' sign is up.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you're friends with this major homophobe's daughter?"

"Daddy, they're not in town anymore, and all you can think about is homophobia?"Barbra asked annoyed.

"Sorry, we should probably head home then." Hiram started the car.

"Wait, I just want to see something." She got out of the car and looked around the house.

"Their car isn't here and I can see someone's packed clothes," Barbra says when she returns from the house.

"That means they moved town, sweetie," Hiram said sadly.

Barbra looked down. "Just go home."

Hiram nodded and drove home.

When they arrived home, Barbra got out of the car and ran through the house to the backyard. She was followed by Hiram who stopped in the kitchen and looked out the window. She just stood there staring at the backyard. She yanked the rainbow talisman from her neck and stared at it.

"You could've said goodbye Lucy!" She yelled as she paced up and down the backyard. "If I ever see you again, I'll personally stab you dead with a blunt knife cause that's what you are to me, Dead! I hope you get in a car accident! Then I don't have to personally kill you. Doesn't friendship mean anything to you? A simple goodbye hug would have been enough!" She continued to yell at the sky. "I thought we were friends forever? But you even switched off your phone so you don't have to talk to me. You can go fuck yourself Lucy. I shouldn't have trusted you when you allowed me to sit with you! You are just like everyone else!" She threw the talisman away and stormed to her room, crying.

Hiram walks out the backdoor and picks up the talisman. "She is going to regret throwing it away later."

The next day Suné moved town and Shola and Ruby disappeared.

Barbra spent the whole summer silent and so did Lucy, neither wanting to talk to anyone. Barbra just went to her spot and would cry and be alone every day except when she needed to eat. She didn't even sing anymore. Lucy only ever spoke to her mother when needed. She never spoke a word with her father. She could never forgive him for what he did, but in a way she was glad, glad that she got away from Elith. Just thinking about him/her sent chills down her spine.


	13. Chapter 13 Rewrite

_Hey CoG here_

_So I've decided to rewrite You Look Familiar. I decided to do it because I felt that the story's pacing and structure is jagged and rough. I decided to get more help from my beta than just editing. I asked FeelingGrey for her input and thoughts about how to rewrite the story better. I just wanna thank her for all the help so far. Anyways almost all of the story has been rewritten, things have been chopped and changed to fit better. I hardly touched the flashbacks since I felt that why change it when it isn't wrong. I felt that the main story is where problems are,not the flashbacks. So if you read till here you'll know the moment that you read the flashbacks that you'll recognize them. I want to thank everyone who had followed, Favorited and reviewed the story up till here. So if anyone is interested in the rewrite just head to my author page and look for You look Familiar Rewrite, you won't be dissapointed._

_As for this story, it's stopped. I'll be going further with the new story._

_Happy Reading CoG_


End file.
